Albus Dumbledore a 15 ans
by Gwendo
Summary: Un saut dans le temps emmène 600 personnes dans un Poudlard envahi pas un crapaud disjoncté aux ordres d’un crétin fini. Et lorsqu’un Albus Dumbledore de 15 ans rencontre Dolores Ombrage, Severus Rogue ou Lord V... suite du résumé à l'intérieure
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé. **

Un saut dans le temps emmène 600 personnes dans un Poudlard envahi pas un crapaud disjoncté aux ordres d'un crétin fini. Et lorsqu'un Albus Dumbledore de 15 ans rencontre Dolores Ombrage, Severus Rogue ou Lord Voldemort pour la 1ère fois, ça fait des étincelles. Attention aux dictateurs en tout genre ! (Ne tient pas compte des Tomes 5, 6 et 7).

**Chapitre1 : Dérangés lors du repas.**

Le jeune homme continua à maudire intérieurement son stupide directeur, plus que nécessaire, tout en lui obéissant avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants de malice, l'air de dire « et voilà nous sommes dans la plus grande école de magie et notre directeur a besoin d'un élève de cinquième année, même pas de septième, pour lui expliquer que son sort a planté et qu'il se trouve dans une autre époque. Je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique le plus possible. »

Pendant qu'il s'avançait à grands pas dans la salle bondée vers le centre où se tenait l'abruti fini que représentait l'être le plus incompétent à ses yeux, il se demandait ce que ces personnes pouvaient bien lui trouver. Elles étaient toutes assises sur les bancs à le fixer les yeux sortant des orbites et la bouche grande ouverte, sans se soucier des mouches qui pourraient y entrer, comme s'il s'était agit de la plus grande découverte du siècle. Certes ses longs cheveux auburn et ses yeux d'un bleu effarant pouvaient étonner mais quand même.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir sur la figure pour provoquer de telles réactions, il s'accroupit à côté de l'homme légèrement désespéré près à faire une syncope. Il regarda l'objet de son attention, sortit sa baguette et marmonna des formules incompréhensibles, sauf pour le directeur actuel qui rigolait dans son coin, ce qui eu un effet refroidissant sur tous les professeurs à ses côtés qui se demandaient quelle lubie lui passait encore par la tête.

C'est alors que le jeune élève se leva et se tournant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles dit d'une voix très calme à son directeur :

« Et bien Mr le directeur, je vous informe que grâce à votre sort des plus merveilleux nous nous trouvons dans un futur plus ou moins proche selon le point de vue de chacun, cinquante ans tout juste, et que nous seront bloqués ici durant une année avant d'être ré-éjectés à notre époque sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

-Comment ? Réussit à bégayer l'adulte à ses côtés.

-Oh ! Peut-être que ceci est du à votre inattention qui n'est pas voulue, j'en suis certain. Il n'empêche qu'il serait judicieux de votre part de rassurer et les élèves et les professeurs, et de vous excuser auprès des personnes ici présentes qui ont été dérangés lors d'un repas succulent sans aucun doute pas un bruit à faire fuir un dragon et pas moins de six-cent personnes s'entassant dans le hall d'entrée et une partie du parc, minuscule certes, mais c'est là moindre des choses, lui dit gentiment l'élève tout en se demandant quand la tempête allait enfin exploser.

Ce qui ne semblait pas près d'arriver car pour toute réponse, il reçu un :

-Maismaismaismaismais…(très éloquent).

-Non ! Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien. Les mœurs ont certainement bien changées depuis le temps, d'ailleurs les chambres sont sûrement mixtes à présent, dit-il d'une voix enjouée face à un homme de plus en plus blanc et des plus crédules. Oh ! Et un autre directeur tout aussi compétent que vous doit certainement être capable d'assurer la suite à cette époque, ne vous en faites pas. Sur ce je vous laisse faire et m'en vais rejoindre mes condisciples sur le champ, ajouta-t-il devant un futur ex-directeur qui reprenait peu à peu ces esprits en se maudissant d'avoir eu besoin d'un gamin pareil qui n'hésiter pas à critiquer l'éducation et était connu pour être le meilleur élève que Poudlard ait connu et surtout le plus indiscipliné et exaspérant. »

Non seulement il avait le culot d'être plus futé qu'un renard magique ou que lui tout simplement, mais en plus il avait l'art de réussir mieux que ses professeurs chaque sort qu'on lui enseignait deux minutes après la fin de l'explication, ce qui rendait totalement inutile sa présence en cours par la suite. Le pire était qu'il finissait toutes ses heures dans la classe en faisant le plus d'âneries possible. C'était à se demander s'il ne voulait pas un abonnement aux retenues et en séances de « prise de tête dans le bureau du directeur ».

Le-dit directeur, tout à ses réflexions de la plus haute importance se tourna vers la table des enseignants et s'apprêtant à faire des excuses et à donner des explications inutiles puisque tout le monde avait assisté à la scène s'arrêta net.

« Oh mon dieu !» Dit-il d'un ton désespéré et désespérant aussi.

Tout d'abord il vit le demi-géant, qui était forcément un monstre de cruauté. Comme tous ces semblables, cette chose devait prendre plaisir à torturer tout le monde. La preuve était qu'il parlait joyeusement, dans une telle situation, avec son collègue de gauche qui était à faire peur.

Celui-ci ressemblait plus à un vampire avec des envies de meurtres qu'à autre chose et grinçait des dents en fusillant du regard le mi-géant et une seconde après un pauvre élève de griffondor à lunettes qui se ratatinait de plus en plus en donner l'impression de vouloir passer sous la table.

Ensuite il y avait une sorte de grenouille géante dont le « sourire » aurait pu faire fuir un troupeau de veracrasses aveugles.

Et enfin, celui-ci. Il l'observait tranquillement, comme toujours (sauf que là il avait une barbe blanche à la Merlin et devais être encore plus fêlé, heu intelligent, ou les deux), avec des yeux qui donnaient l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

_Mais qui diable a pu faire du lui le directeur ? _(Mais toi voyons, toi).

Tout à ses questions existentielles, Ex-directeur en chef s'évanouit très professionnellement.

Pendant que l'on entendait les bruits de pas précipités d'une infirmière prête à tuer quiconque s'approcherait de sa future victime, pardon de son futur patient, une voie douce et mélodieuse (mielleuse à faire peur en réalité) entrecoupée de _hum hum _c'était jointe aux chuchotements des nouveaux arrivants terrifiés pour leur assurer qu'ils ne risquaient rien (sauf une ombragite aigue mais cela elle l'ignorait encore) et pour leur dire que le ministère mettrait tout en œuvre pour que l'école puisse accueillir le double des personnes prévues.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des griffondors, un rouquin dont la mâchoire menaçait de toucher le sol dit de manière très claire et précise tout en recrachant à moitié ce qu'il avait dans la bouche :

« BBBBOOOUUUUEEE ???! Qqqquueqqu…

-Quelle éloquence Ronald Weasley ! Tu devrais faire un concours d'onomatopées avec Peeves, sauf que lui la plupart du temps il rote, lui dit une jolie brune au milieu d'une pile de livres qui risquaient d'être vernis à la sauce tomate à tous moments.

-Mais Mione t'as vu qui c'était ?

-Oui, répondit l'interpellée en faisant la grimasse à l'annonce de son surnom ridicule. Et ce n'est pas la fin du monde Ron.

-Mais c'était Albus Dumbledore !!! Dit-il avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux.

-Enfin Ron tu le vois tous les jours.

-Oui mais là c'est ALBUS DUMBLEDORE sans les rides et sans BARBE !!! Hurla-t-il, ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire bon nombre d'élèves et lever les yeux au ciel (plafond) la quasi totalité des professeurs, l'un continuant à rire dans son coin et sa barbe existante, un autre fronçant les sourcils et la dernière jouant son rôle de madame-je-me-mêle-de-tout à merveille auprès des nouveaux invités.

-Mais voyons Ron tais-toi ! Harry dit quelque chose. Harry ?

Ce dernier qui ne parlait pas durant leur dispute, mais avait depuis trois bonnes minutes un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie tout bon serpentard, mangemort ou détraqué à la face de serpent se tourna vers eux et dans un simple murmure que malheureusement pour lui un certain professeur passant par là entendit :

-J'espère qu'il sera en cours avec nous quand on aura la chauve-sourie démoniaque des cachots, dit-il avant de s'apercevoir que la chance l'avait bel et bien définitivement fuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 : Intégration difficile.**

_Vingt heures du soir, trois jours après la rentrée à Poudlard, tour des griffondors, dortoir des garçon._

Un certain griffondor de cinquième année dont les jambes et le reste aussi étaient bien trop grands pour entrer complètement dans son pyjama et qui avait des cheveux roux prêts à gagner le record des fourrures de lion pestait royalement dans sa chambre en enjambant, ou du moins, en essayant d'enjamber ses affaires pour aller chercher une valise dont la présence paraissait inexistante.

Le-dit roi lion griffondor insultait outrageusement cette maudite pseudo prof et sa maudite idée d'accueillir ces maudits envahisseurs dont la maudite incompétence le faisant plus qu'enrager.

Non seulement ils avaient le culot de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste en le dérangeant pendant son REPAS (il avait changeait de comportement vis à vis des nouveaux venus quand Dolores avait proposé _ordonné _que tout le monde partage son dortoir et dit que les élèves devaient immédiatement aller les ranger sans finir leur assiette pendant qu'elle et les professeurs règleraient les problèmes d'emplois du temps, le directeur nommé Dumbledore semblant peu disposé à cesser sa crise de rire), mais en plus il devait RANGER.

Pour information, celui-ci rallait plus contre lui-même que contre les autres élèves, surtout qu'_il y avait ALB blablabla_, car trois jours à peine après son arrivée, il avait déjà étalé ses affaires un peu partout dans le dortoir et s'était pris les pieds dedans plus d'une fois.

-Maudite abrutie, reine des conerrrrrrr, dit, de manière très intelligible, Ron en se prenant les pieds dans une robe pour la centième fois en dix minutes.

Un certain survivant vint alors à son secours et essaya de le sauver de la tentative d'étranglement d'un des pantalons pendant qu'une miss je-sais-tout qui avait fini le nettoyage de sa chambre depuis bien longtemps, il lui avait suffit de poser son sac sur le lit et deux livres sur une étagère, répliquait agacée.

-Stop Ron ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à geindre au bout de trois jours.

-Mais enfin dix personnes dans cette pièce c'est n'importe quoi, on ne rentrera jamais là-dedans, geint quand même le rouquin agacé à son tour. En fait, il l'était depuis la rentrée. O merveilleux jour où il avait rencontré le « crapaud » ou « la grenouille visqueuse » pour les intimes.

-Surtout avec tout ça en plein milieu, lui rappela gentiment son ami qui tentait maintenant de traverser la montagne d'objets pour rejoindre Hermione.

-Merci Harry, faux frère.

-Mais de rien Rony, répondit-il moqueur.

-Gggnn, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

La brunette qui trouvait leur conversation des plus agaçantes repris de plus belle et d'un ton qui se voulait assuré malgré les joues roses signes d'une nouvelle crise à la « Lockart je vous adore mais j'ai trouvé encore mieux » lui asséna un :

-Ron, maintenant tu es préfet ! Elle ne vit pas la grimace de rancœur d'Harry, puis de dégoût qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Tu dois montrer le bon exemple à tous et te comporter de la meilleure manière qui soit en les accueillant du mieux que tu peux afin de faire bonne impression.

Et sans se préoccuper du _–Justement c'est ce que je fait sinon je ne jouerait pas les elfes de maisons ! _de Ron, signe qu'il se passait quelque chose de très compliqué dans son cerveau mais pas très dur à deviner, celle-ci fit demi-tour en pointant le nez en l'air pour s'avancer à grands pas vers la sortie.

Sur le seuil de la porte, elle leur jeta un dernier regard en leur sortant une tirade déprimante dont le résumé serait :

-De toute façon vous devriez être heureux et fiers ! Pendant que je devrais supporter les futures groupies de notre attrapeur, Albus Dumbledore et quatre de ces amis dont Alastor Maugrey partageront le dortoir avec vous alors…. Affirma-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier nom, chose qui échappa facilement à Ron qui hurlait en courrant avec des robes sur la tête :

-AAAHH ! Il faut tout ranger ou ma mère me tuera quand elle apprendra que son fils n'a pas bien accueilli le _chef de l'ordre du phénix. _

Harry, quant à lui, depuis longtemps habitué aux crises de flippite aiguë de son colocataire, déprimait en s'imaginant la tension à venir lorsque son meilleur ami s'apercevrait que « Mione » en pinçait pour un futur estropié parano capable de voir à travers les murs et qu'il ne correspondait pas vraiment à cette description. Il se demandait aussi quand est-ce qu'elle avait pu le rencontrer depuis son arrivée, mais ne posa surtout pas la question à Ron.

Malheureusement pour l'ego du griffondor hurlant, c'est à ce moment-là que les nouveaux élèves, accompagnés de Dean, Seamus et Neville, eurent la bonne _mauvaise_ idée d'entrer.

-Jolie décoration n'est-ce pas ? Sortie Seamus aux autres alors que Harry le fusillait de regard.

Mais l'effet était légèrement, voir énormément ou infiniment, inférieur à ce qu'il espérait, car les griffondors traumatisés depuis quatre ans par des regards perçants et flippants du maître des potions qui l'était tout autant ne faisant pas grands cas des siens, sauf si ceux-ci étaient assortis à n'importe quel mot en fourchelang et des yeux virant un peu vers le rouge. Pour ne pas rencontrer d'ennuis qui semblaient pourtant lui courir après, Harry évita cette option.

Pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen quelconque pour fermer le clappé à cet abruti fini qui gobait bêtement tout ce que des journaux même pas bons pour qu'on s'en serve comme PQ disaient et que sont ami devenait la copie conforme d'une écrevisse bouillie, une personne tout juste arrivée vint à son secours, ce qui lui rappela quelques souvenirs. Un Albus de 15 ans tout souriant dit d'une voix très calme comme s'il ne parlait à personne en particulier, mais plus pour lui-même :

-Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je suis encore plus désordonné que vous. Si l'on devait faire un concours des personnes les plus maniaques de la terre, j'arriverais en dernière position, ce dont Harry doutait fortement ayant eut très souvent un aperçu global du bureau du directeur et en général pas pour de bonnes raisons. Doute qui d'ailleurs finirait, par la suite, par s'avérer justifié. Mais pour l'instant, le survivant se dit que même si Dumbledore avait toujours l'air aussi joyeux, il ne devait pas apprécier que l'on se moque des gens pour une raison aussi futile.

Le regard flamboyant, Seamus entreprit, après avoir jeter les affaires de Ron sur son lit ET sur celui de Harry comme on jette les poubelles et s'être persuadé que Albus Dumbledore était définitivement un cinglé, jeune ou vieux, d'expliquer au nouveaux venus où ils allaient mettre leurs matelas et quelles places leur étaient assignés.

Alors que Ron s'empressait, les oreilles aussi rouges qu'avant, de fourrer tout ce qu'il trouvait dans sa valise RETROUVEE _(dans la salle de bain)_, Mr je-prend-les-choses-en-mains-car-ils-sont-tous-fous fut à nouveau arrêté et contredit, mais par Alastor cette fois-ci et resta planter le bec ouvert comme les quatre autres qui ne l'avaient pas revu depuis la fin de leur quatrième année d'études.

Alastor était sans nul doute possible, différent. D'abord il était d'un calme effrayant comme si aucun danger ne le guettait, il avait aussi des cheveux châtains lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules qui encadraient un joli visage _(parfait ?)_ et il possédait deux jambes intactes. Pourtant son acharnement à vouloir être près de la porte rappela aux jeunes gens le côté têtu de la version originale, et son sale caractère.

Pendant que Neville et Dean observaient encore Maugrey, Ron regarda les autres et s'aperçut que derrière Albus et Alastor se trouvaient un grand brun à l'air grincheux, un sur-exité sur pattes qui voulait de toute évidence gagner le sprint du cent mètres en rond dans la chambre et un martien ? Mais il comprit vite que ce n'était que l'ami de Dumbledore dont son horrible tante parlait lorsqu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Harry quant à lui trouvait les réactions de Maugrey excessives mais pensa qu'il devait s'agir là d'une simple lubie quelconque du sorcier. Pourtant un regard vers son futur directeur lui fit comprendre que non, car son visage disait clairement _« OH vers la porte, youpi ! On va pouvoir sortir plus vite pour faire des âneries sans réveiller les autres la nuit »_.

Après s'être chamaillé durant un quart d'heure, avoir fait connaissance et tenté de ne pas se marcher dessus en essayant d'atteindre leurs lits respectifs, les élèves du dortoir s'endormir.

L'un d'entre eux mis plus longtemps, et pendant que sa cicatrice le brûlait à nouveau, il se demanda qui pouvait réellement être Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui, je suis désolée mais c'est re-moi. Merci pour les reviews. Voici le nouveau chap (Attention ! Presque pas de dialogues dans celui-là, ce sera pour le prochain). A+.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre3 : Bonne nuit les petits monstres. **

Ils avançaient tranquillement à découvert comme s'il était tout à fait normal de voir deux élèves se promener dans les couloirs de l'école à trois heures du matin après une charmante sortie nocturne.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent en soupirant. Ils avaient du laisser leur ami dans le dortoir car sa maladie avait tendance à l'épuiser très rapidement. Il ne participait donc que la journée, ce qui était déjà très étrange car Albus aurait du le fatigué depuis bien longtemps. Mais peut-être que faire les choses en même temps atténuait tout cela.

Quant aux autres ils s'en fichaient complètement. Cinq d'entre eux, même s'ils paraissaient sympathiques (si l'on mettait de côté la maladresse chronique de Neville, le côté je-me-pleins-encore-et-encore-et-encore de Ron et celui pète sec maladif de Seamus), restaient des étrangers à leurs yeux.

Arold Pince était un idiot brun grincheux à souhaits qui ne pensait qu'à la blancheur de ses dents et à la qualité de sa coupe de cheveux plutôt que de se préoccuper d'améliorer ses relations sociales.

Le dernier, le petit Marco Parker, était une pile électrique incapable de se taire. Autant dire que si il avait fallut l'amener avec eux, la tache la plus ardue aurait était de le faire passer inaperçu.

Quitte à tenter une escapade sans se faire attraper, mieux valait trimballer un hippogriffe déchaîné avec soi, cela faisait moins de bruit et c'était plus difficile à perdre de vue.

Car aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, Marco était aussi doué pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un vers un endroit précis que pour filait entre les pattes de quiconque ne serait pas assez attentif pour le voir s'intéresser et se précipiter vers _« le nargole des forêts qui s'était perché sur le premier accoudoir du troisième siège en partant vers la droite du onzième rang du sixième bureau du quatrième étage de la deuxième tour d… ». _C'était un maître dans l'art de foutre les autres dans le pétrin et de se perdre juste après à l'autre bout du pays, qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours.

Ils avaient donc décidé de partir seulement à deux pour plus de sécurité bien qu'elle soit le cadet de leurs soucis.

Début du flash back

Ils étaient sortis sans faire de bruit afin de voir les changements qui avaient eu lieu dans leur prestigieuse école durant les cinquante dernières années et accessoirement enquiquiner leur monde si ils se faisaient attraper en flagrant délit d'éclypsite aigue, chronique et incontrôlable.

Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été déçus. La première chose qu'ils avaient rencontrée était le saule cogneur.

Alastor se retrouvait maintenant avec une jolie écorchure sur le visage et une autre sur le bras, mais il s'en fichait puisqu'il avait fini par trouver le moyen d'arrêter cette créature dangereuse qu'était l'arbre enragé (après s'être quand même retrouvé trois fois pendu par les pieds, la tête en bas, à se faire fouetter les fesses comme si les branches avaient décidé de nettoyer un tapis plein de poussières, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire le futur directeur peu enclin à aider son ami pour une si petite chose et toujours prêt à penser qu'il valait mieux que les autres apprennent à se défendre seul tant que ça ne dégénérait pas).

Les jeunes « explorateurs » s'étaient en plus aperçus que le passage qui s'ouvrait en-dessous du saule menait à une cabane. _Très intéressant._

La deuxième visite avait été celle de la forêt interdite qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'aller traverser. Mais peu importait de toute façon car tous bons griffondors s'avaient parfaitement que les règles étaient faites pour être transgressées.

Albus s'était alors chargé de calmer les centaures enragés, lorsque celui-ci décidait d'amadouer quelqu'un en parlant il était très doué, et de dresser les araignées géantes qui peuplaient une partie du territoire. Quelques maléfices bien placés du futur grand mage ou grand mage tout court avaient eu raison de leur témérité.

La troisième rencontre s'était faite par hasard lors de leur retour. Un certain Hagrid les avait vus sortir de la forêt au moment où il faisait gambader son chien dans le potager (_quelle idée à cette heure_ se dit très sérieusement un jeune homme aux yeux bleus profonds alors que lui-même venait d'affronter trois harpies givrées, à deux heures du matin, dans une forêt peuplée de créatures plus infectes les unes que les autres).

Les deux adolescents persuadés qu'ils allaient se faire engueuler choisirent chacun l'option qui leur paraissait la plus pratique.

Maugrey, tout à ses habitudes de_ je me barre en courant ou je hurle avant même_ _qu'on m'approche pour couper l'envie aux profs de me frapper devant tous les gens alertés_, se précipita vers le château en se tapant un sprint à faire peur avant que le professeur en question ne le reconnaisse. Malheureusement pour lui, Crockdur prit ça pour un jeu et lui courut après.

Les canidés ayant habituellement quatre pattes sont légèrement plus rapides qu'un sorcier en fuite à pieds. C'est pourquoi ce dernier se retrouva très vite jeté à terre pendant qu'un molosse plus que lourd lui léchait les oreilles, assis sur son dos. On pouvait entendre au loin « OOHHH ! Comme il est gentil, il veut bien jouer avec Crockdur ! ».

Albus avait, quant à lui, opté pour l'option _un sourire flachy du « j'ai même pas mal » et un « mais que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci ? » des plus comiques._

A leur grande surprise et contrairement aux prédictions des jeunes sorciers, Hagrid les avait gentiment invités à prendre un thé dans un pot à eau et à manger des biscuits à l'aide d'un couteau à pain.

Après avoir discuté avec lui, planqué les gâteaux bétonnés dans leurs vestes, jeté discrètement la moitié du thé dans des pissenlits géants d'intérieure et dit au revoir, les deux zigotos s'en allèrent vers l'école.

Albus se jura alors de ne jamais révéler à Hagrid se qu'il avait fait à Aragog pour le tenir tranquille ou même au moustique qui l'embêtait deux heures plus tôt pour éviter qu'un matin la grande salle ne soit inondée. Les chutes-du-Niagara-des-yeux-de-géant seraient sûrement plus dures à assécher que la mer morte elle-même.

Fin du flash back

Tous deux étaient à présent dans l'un des longs couloirs du troisième étage lorsqu'une voix qui se voulait très effrayante leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas censés être là.

« ELEVES HORS DE LEUR DORTOIR, ELEVES ENFERMES AU PLACARD !!! CRIMINELS EN VUE ! MONSTRUOSITES DEGRADANTES ET INSOLENTES ! STUPIDES GAMINS MAL ELEVES ! DELINQUANTS JUVENILES, VOUS QUI VOUS PROMENEZ EN PLEINE NUIT DANS LE CHATEAU, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !!!

Et avant que le charmant concierge de très bonne humeur ne tourne à l'angle du croisement où il était et ne l'aperçoive, Alastor Maugrey avait pris seul la tangente car le courageux griffondor n'en était pas pour autant sourd.

Albus Dumbledore n'en fit pas grand cas. Ils s'étaient depuis longtemps mis d'accord tous les deux sur la marche à suivre s'ils avaient des problèmes.

Leur devise était « si tu te fais prendre, c'est que t'as encore pleins de choses à apprendre ». Celle-ci n'était, par contre, en vigueur que lorsqu'ils ne risquaient rien. Si il leur arrivait d'avoir la mauvaise idée d'être en danger, celle appliquée à leur adversaire pouvait alors facilement se transformer en un simple « fais gaffe à ta gueule ».

Tout en pensant que le pauvre concierge ne risquait pas d'attraper Alastor par manque certain de forces physique et intellectuelle requises pour effectuer une telle opération (c'est qu'un Alastor en cavale pouvait être encore plus exaspérant pour les professeurs, directeur, directeurs de maisons, concierge et préfets, qu'un Fol Œil en colère), le « criminel » en question s'assit calmement en attendant le typhon en collants. _Si si je vous jure !_

Le typhon sur pattes dont peu de gens pouvaient encore ignorer la nature en entendant de tels hurlements (car il continuait) était à son grand bonheur près de sa cible.

Il jubilait. Il jubilait tellement qu'il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit, ce qui aurait été d'ailleurs bien étonnant, de se demander pourquoi diable il n'entendait pas courir. Non ! il préférait de loin croire qu'il terrifiait assez ces maudits garnements pour qu'ils soient cloués sur place. _Alastor Maugrey toujours là ? Albus Dumbledore traumatisé, effrayé, terrifié ? C'est beau de rêver._

Durant cette mili-seconde de répit qui lui restait, le jeune homme sifflotait calmement en se demandant _où avons-nous fait une erreur ? il n'aurait pas du nous remarquer _(Car Albus Dumbledore était dès cet age-là un génie dans l'art de créer les sorts les plus farfelus de la terre).

Il avait mis deux jours pour celui-ci que Marco appelait la copie du caméléon et qui aujourd'hui portait nom de sort de désillusion.

Le concierge ne devait, en toute logique, pas être capable de les trouver, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité _acharnement féroce, enragé et presque inhumain tant il est flippant _du concierge, l'odorat de miss teigne, son chat, dont le charmant petit nom reflétait les goûts très pacifiques du vieil homme et les sorts qu'avait posés le directeur actuel dans toute l'école le soir même, ou plutôt la veille en regardant bien l'heure.

Le « vieil ahuri d'un autre age », citronné en chef et grand manipulateur aguerri ne supportait pas que l'on prive ses pauvres élèves d'une jolie visite de Poudlard qui ne pouvait qu'enrichir leurs connaissances et des punissions qui allaient avec pour leur plus grand bien émotionnel. C'est pourquoi, il avait pris grand soin de ne pas se mêler de ces choses-là jusqu'à présent.

Mais, voyez-vous, l'idée d'être pris pour un vieil idiot sénile par sa version antérieure, jeune et indisciplinée (car nul doute qu'à présent celui-ci était des plus obéissants, le ministère en était témoin) l'insupportait grandement, au point qu'il eu envi de lire, avant de se coucher, le Chicaneur et Sorcière Hebdo pour se changer les idées. Ceci ne dura heureusement que trois petites secondes avant qu'il ne se replonge dans La _magie phénoménale et inexpliquée des sétacées sub-tropicaux à cornes et trompettes torsadées durant les mois de juillet et août_. Ouf ! Son esprit était sauvé.

De plus, il souhaitait tester ses inventions sur lui-même qu'il considérait comme étant la seule personne à pouvoir les contrer dans le château, dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Son homologue était alors tout pressenti, mais pas forcement d'accord, pour servir de cobaye puisqu'il ignorait la nature de ces sorts qu'il n'avait pas encore créés.

Le concierge hurlant, brayant, gigotant, quant à lui, se rapprochait dangereusement du rat de laboratoire nouvellement nommé. Malheureusement ses facultés motrices reflétant très bien sa capacité limitée de réflexion, ne lui permirent que de se retrouver sur les genoux à faire du toboggan pour ensuite s'avachir de tout son long sur le sol à plat ventre.

En levant la tête, légèrement sonné, il fut étonné de se trouver nez à nez avec deux billes bleues (ce sont des pupilles Argus, des pupilles !) qui ressemblaient étrangement aux yeux d'un démon amaigri qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à son goût.

« Vous devriez faire attention en courrant monsieur, vous pourriez tomber et vous faire mal. » Lui dit une voix quelque peu encombrante pour ses pauvres oreilles qui la supportaient bien assez souvent.

_Oh seigneur ! Pitié pas çà._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre4 : Fureur d'une chauve-souris.**

_Mais que cet homme est étrange. Pourquoi donc a-t-il fait ça ? N'importe qui doit savoir que courir dans les couloirs comme un dératé en robe de chambre marron à dentelles noires de vingt centimètres de long trop grande est non seulement ridicule mais en plus très dangereux, à moins de s'appeler Maugrey le kamikaze. Enfin, je doute qu'il accepte de porter un tel accoutrement et ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'y forcer, bien que ce serait une méthode parfaite pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur. Non décidément je préfère rester en vie._

Le suicidaire ridicule en question qui était toujours avachi en face eu pour première pensée que le directeur ne le raterait pas. Il avait raison sur un point.

« Monsieur le concierge, je ne doute pas que vous soyez très pressé de converser avec moi par une si belle matinée (trois heures du matin), mais je pense que vous devriez ralentir votre course ou vous allait finir par vous blesser, l'arthrite n'aide pas vraiment pour la pratique d'efforts physiques d'un tel niveau, surtout à votre age. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner si vite (trop fainéant pour courir et pas très stressé non plus) car je rêve de savoir quelle est la marque exacte de vos collants rayés. Dit un jeune futur directeur qui avait l'art de provoquer les gens sans s'en rendre compte, ou pas.

-C'est contre le froid ! Lui répondit très sèchement un homard quelque peu honteux.

-Ah oui ? »

La seconde pensée du homard grillé fut qu'il allait le tuer.

Oh oui ! Il utiliserait les cachots. Des chaînes ne seraient pas trop dures à trouver là-bas et un tas de potions y étaient disponibles, puisque Severus Rogue dormait _profondément_ dans ses appartements.

Bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas reconnaître la nature exacte et l'utilité des mixtures, il s'en fichait. Il n'aurait qu'à toutes les tester sur cet énergumène agaçant. Sérieusement il était un génie, cruel et définitivement génial.

C'est ce qu'il se dit avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur hiérarchique (enfer et damnation) et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos.

Un Albus Dumbledore debout en pleine nuit signifiait forcement un manque important de saccharose, et par conséquent, une crise d'hystérie plus effrayante que celle du pire démon de l'univers prête à éclater à la moindre contrariété.

Mais pendant qu'il observait cet horrible sourire (pourtant magnifique d'après tous ses admirateurs, plus souvent admiratrices) qui l'énervait plus encore qu'un attroupement de gamins braillards et répugnants, une lumière se fit comme par miracle, car s'en était un, dans son cerveau.

Il reconnu le peu de rides sur ce visage et la couleur inacceptable des cheveux plantés au-dessus.

Lui était peut-être son futur directeur, mais il ne se souviendrait de rien à son retour chez lui _cela pouvait servir d'écouter sans hurler de temps en temps._ Non il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de lui apprendre ce qui était vital de connaître dans cette école. Se relevant d'un bond :

« QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI MONSIEUR DUMBLEDORE ? VOUS VOUS CROYEZ TOUT PERMIS ? JE NE VEUX PAS D'EXCUSES, VOUS SEREZ PUNI ET AUREZ CE QUE VOUS MERITEZ……

-Et bien pour répondre à votre question, il est probable, voir envisageable ou fortement possible, que dans les circonstances actuelles, présentes, en ce moment même, que vous ne connaissez et ne comprenez en toute bonne interprétation pas encore très bien j'envisageait, pensant que cela était la meilleur solution, plus qu'adaptée de toute évidence et en toute logique, pour éviter le risque du piège qui menace d'être dangereux… _Albus s'amusait comme un fou et tentait de faire la phrase la plus longue et la plus illogique qui soit. Son record était de quatre-cent vingt-trois mots d'affilé sans reprendre son souffle. Bientôt il pourrait gagner un concours d'apnée, mais en attendant…_

N'y tenant plus et à deux doigts de s'évanouir, Rusard coupa net la tirade du griffondor en vadrouille au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci.

-SILENCE !!! TAISEZ VOUS ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE D'HUMILIER VOTRE MAISON EN TRAINANT COMME UN DEPRAVE DEHORS EN PLEINE NUIT. VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE LA ET VOUS REVEILLEZ TOUT LE MONDE C'EST UN SCANDALE…

-Et bien voyez-vous monsieur je pense que votre voix sensuelle, douce et mélodieuse reflétant à merveille l'amour que vous éprouvez pour la totalité des élèves et le calme dont vous faites preuve jour et nuit réveille plus de gens que moi et vous devriez…

-EN RETENU ! EN RETENU TOUTE LA SEMAINE POUR TROUBLE A LORDRE PUBLIC, PARASITISME DES LIEUX COMMUNS ET NUISSANCES SONORES NOCTURNES ET DES MAINTENANT ! OUI MONSIEUR TOUT DE SUITE ET EN VITESSE AUX CACHOTS !!!

Quelques étages en-dessous, un léger petit claquement de porte presque inaudible, du genre éruption volcanique, apocalypse, bombe nucléaire ou Big bang se faisait entendre.

Notre fringant griffondor, tout courageux qu'il était, ne comptait pas pour autant la bêtise et les instincts suicidaires dans la liste de ses qualités. Il vit donc venir le danger pendant qu'un organisme ressemblant fortement à un babouin disjoncté postillonnait rageusement devant lui.

La bruyante créature, occupée comme elle l'était, ne voyait pas le mal tout de noir vêtu en train d'arriver, prêt à égorger quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin, et se délectait de cette terreur imaginaire qu'elle croyait lire dans les yeux de son adversaire.

-ALLEZ VOUS CESSER DE RESTER PLANTE LA COMME UN IDIOT ! COMPTEZ-VOUS PRENDRE RACINn….

Le monologue ayant pour but d'expliquer à un insupportable étudiant souriant à quel point il avait tord disparu dans une gorge au bout de la onzième minute de sa vie, face à un regard froid qui pouvait clairement exprimer des envies de meurtres trop longtemps inassouvies.

La voix grinçante, glaciale comme l'Antarctique, qui s'éleva dans les ténèbres juste après conforta les futures victimes dans l'idée qu'un démon réveillé par des cris avant sept heures du matin pouvait s'avérer quelque peu angoissant.

-Monsieur Rusard, je ne doute pas que vos compétences syntaxiques se soient améliorées et votre vocabulaire enrichi durant l'été, le contraire serait impossible de toute manière, mais j'apprécierait que vous les mettiez à contribution seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire et le plus éloigné de moi possible, six pieds sous terre par exemple. Non pas que vos performances linguistiques ne m'intéressent guère, mais je doute fort qu'elles atteignent le niveau minimum recommandé pour une discussion.

Ne tenant pas compte de la voix qui faisait froid dans le dos sans même atteindre le niveau de décibels qu'utilisaient les moldus pour cette horrible chose souvent hurlante qu'ils appelaient walkman, typique du calme avant la tempête, le concierge ouvrit la bouche et dit courageusement.

-Mais monsieur, il… _d'une toute petite voix en montrant le délinquant juvénile à ses côtés pas effrayé pour deux sous_.

Le professeur de potions, tout en passant en revue la totalité des maléfices ou poisons pouvant être utilisé dans cette situation de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit sans risque de finir à Askaban, se tourna vers l'incriminé radieux en ce souvenant de ce que la version plus âgée lui faisait subir chaque jour.

_Misère, j'ai envie de lui péter le tronche. Ce serait possible maintenant ? C'est décidé, si il me propose un bonbon, je le bute._

Et pendant qu'il tentait de faire entrer dans le cerveau de piaf de l'employé par tous les ports de sa peau à quel point ses facultés cognitives réduites le mettait hors de lui et combien il rêvait d'en faire du hachis, il perdit son sang froid légendaire _(Rogue patient ?) _et explosa.

-ARGUS JE ME FICHE QUE SE SOIT A CAUSE D'UN ABRUTI D'ELEVE DONT L'INTELLIGENCE A FUIT LE CERVEAU, JE M'EN BALANCE COMPLETEMENT QU'IL N'AIT RIEN A FAIRE ICI ET QUE VOUS SOYEZ TROP BETE POUR LE FAIRE TENIR TRANQUILE, JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS BRAILLEZ ET QUELLE ANERIE IL A FAITE ! FERMEZ LA ET SI VOUS POUVIEZ NOUS EPARGNER LE CALVAIRE D'AVOIR A ENDURER VOTRE STUPIDITE CHRONIQUE ET MALDIVE DE MANIERE DEFINITIVE, VOUS OFFRIRIEZ AU MONDE LE PLUS MERVEILLEUX CADEAU DE TOUT LES TEMPS…

Durant ce charmant et très romantique petit discourt, Albus observait l'enseignant. S'il n'avait pas franchement envie de l'avoir comme professeur (ce qui devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps), il devait admettre que l'homme l'impressionnait.

Ce devait être drôlement difficile d'avoir de telles cordes vocales. Autant pour les cheveux, il suffisait de faire des champoings à l'huile, autant pour les poumons et la gorge, on ne choisissait pas. Décidément cet homme avait bien de la chance.

Tout en s'extasiant sur le fait que le directeur des serpentards possédait la voix d'un ogre des cavernes enrhumé et qu'il parvenait, même en s'énervant sur quelqu'un d'autre, à garder un œil sur lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une toute petite pensée pour le pauvre Argus Rusard réduit au silence sous peine de mort imminente, et particulièrement violente.

Il aurait été pratique et heureux que le pauvre concierge d'en face possède des bouchons pour les oreilles aussi bien développées que ce gosier.

Mais alors que le propriétaire du gosier, maître suprême des potions, bouillies, purées et mixtures en tout genre en venait aux mains, après une énième supplique visuelle de l'abruti que osait le réveiller sous prétexte qu'un griffondor n'avait rien à faire ici _(depuis quand ils étaient là où ils devaient être, ils n'avaient même pas la décence de se jeter du haut de leur tour)_, il s'immobilisa d'un seul coup.

En regardant sur sa droite il le vit. Actuellement parlant, Dumby se faisait la malle.

Fort peu motivé pour suivre un hurluberlu pareil à une heure aussi « tardive » (il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, les entraînements avec le directeur ayant porté leurs fruits), il relâcha le col du concierge qu'il avait empoigné pour le jeter contre le mur et fit demi-tour vers ses cachots afin de préparer un futur cours où il pourrait miraculeusement, heu pardon accidentellement, noyer dans un chaudron l'un de ses chers élèves qu'il venait de voir.

Pendant ce temps, le possible futur assassiné prenait un raccourci pour rentrer. En décalant un portrait, il laissa place à un passage secret dans lequel se trouvait, hilares, Alastor et deux jumeaux.

Cloué sur place (sur son lit), Harry regardait la carte du maraudeur les yeux exorbités. Il s'était réveillé hurlant de douleur avec des images de sphères dans la tête, merveilleuses apparitions signées givré-de-service-aux-yeux-rouges, et avait assisté à toute la scène par son intermédiaire.

Un Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau, un autre avait fini face à Rogue et Rusard et s'en était tiré sans problème. En voyant deux lits vides, il n'eut aucun mal a savoir qui était qui.

Avait-il abusé des chocogrenouilles, était-il cinglé comme tout le monde le pensait ou s'agissait-il d'une hallucination due à la fatigue ?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, c'est re-moi pour une exposition prolongée à ma délirite aigue et deux nouveaux chapitres, dont voici le premier. Bon, d'abord, merci pour les nouvelles reviews, ensuite pour répondre à une question posée et ben je vous informe que je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai les différents chapitres. Ca dépendra vraiment du temps libre que j'aurais et de l'imagination si elle veut bien pointer le bout de son nez. Bise, a+ et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre5 : Bon appétit !**

En descendant les larges escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle, dans l'espoir de prendre un petit déjeuné rapide avant que la tempête explose, Albus junior baillait à sans décrocher la mâchoire.

Non pas qu'il était réellement fatigué par sa nuit, écourtée bien volontairement, mais il venait de passer, à son humble avis, le pire début de journée de sa jeune et courte vie.

Dolores Ombrage, la nouvelle enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal de cette époque, l'avait convoqué aux aurores, dans un abominable endroit qu'on osait appeler bureau. Celui-ci semblait être parti pour gagner le concours « la demeure du chat roi et dictateur en tous temps » et possédait des tapisseries pouvant provoquer de graves nausées et troubles psychologiques si on n'y prenait pas garde.

Albus miniature, du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, avait vu approcher une créature des plus étranges avant de se dire qu'en effet un elfe de maison de cette grosseur ne pouvait pas décemment passer inaperçu.

C'était donc une secrétaire d'état toute souriante et toute mielleuse qui s'était approchée pour lui susurrer un :

« Veuillez me suivre très cher »

Albus Dumbledore s'était alors tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil qu'on lui désignait et, persuadé qu'on allait le réprimander pour sa visite nocturne de Poudlard, s'était retrouvé surpris une fraction de seconde.

Non, Dolores avait simplement _« estimé de mon devoir »_ que de le prévenir des effets les plus désastreux que pouvait provoquer un quelconque rapprochement avec son homologue, directeur sénile attitré.

Elle avait passait gaiement les trente minutes suivantes, qu'il aurait bien voulues utiliser plus intelligemment, à lui expliquer d'une voix criarde à quel point c'aurait été un gâchis complet de se défaire d'un si bon élément et qu'on ne pouvait donc pas risquer une quelconque contamination du _« pauvre garçon » _qu'il était par le virus de la folie des grandeurs d'un vieil illuminé.

Albus aurait bien voulu expliquer à cette autruche que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le fait de s'entendre dire qu'il deviendrait « un vieux fou obsédé par le pouvoir », « un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge », « un vieux grand-père dont les facultés cognitives se sont envolées », en gros un « vieux-vieux-vieux timbré-fêlé-disjoncté » ne l'aidait guère à l'écouter, mais il trouvait que faire semblant d'être préoccupé par son discours et regarder le mur d'en face était moins fatiguant.

Quelque chose lui disait aussi qu'il ne risquait pas de sortir de cet horrible bureau sans casse s'il avait le malheur de la contredire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il en était capable, mais elle pouvait poser problème. Il serait alors obliger de sévir et un manque important se ferait sentir au niveau du corps enseignant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait à ce moment-là.

Albus Dumbledore s'était ensuite dirigé vers la grande salle sans que Dolores, toujours aussi fière d'elle, ne s'aperçoive que s'adresser à l'incriminé lui-même réduisait légèrement les effets d'un monologue de ce genre, si grandiloquent soit-il.

Le jeune arrivé à destination trouva ses amis en grande discussion avec le club des trois et les jumeaux.

« Alors vous allez enfin nous dire ce que vous mijotez ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt petit Ronny ! Répondit joyeusement, peut-être un peu trop, Fred Weasley.

-En tout cas j'ose espérer que vous ne nous ferez pas encore perdre des points, notre score semble n'avoir jamais été aussi bas, menaça une nouvelle préfète très proche de la crise de nerfs.

Ceci n'était pas très étonnant et peut-être justifié lorsqu'on voyait les grands, trop grands, sourires des frères jumeaux qui ne présageaient pour elle rien de bon.

-Allons Mlle Hermione, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis très vigilant et m'assurerais qu'ils ne fassent rien de ce genre. Je promets de leurs jeter un sort s'il le faut, lui assura d'une voix calme un Alastor très gonflé, puisque l'idée venait aussi en partie de lui.

Une brunette, anciennement furibonde, répondit tout en cachant ses joues :

-Très bien, mais faites attention. »

A ce moment-là, Harry, complètement écœuré, eut une vue imprenable des aliments mastiqués dans la bouche de son camarade rouquin d'en face.

Mais celui-ci, plutôt que d'éviter de ressembler à un piranha hors de l'eau, ouvrit la bouche de plus belle pour marquer son effarement devant la réaction d'Hermione, sans pour autant se soucier de la nourriture qui menaçait de retomber dans son assiette.

Finalement, l'assiette fut réapprovisionnée quand un cri strident venant de la table d'à côté fit tourner toutes les têtes dans une seule direction.

Une élève hystérique s'était jetée sur le côté, mais le plus étonnant pour la majorité des personnes présentes était de voir que son bacon, indispensable au petit déjeuner d'adolescents en pleine croissance, s'était transformé en un porc très imposant et pas du tout disposé à se laisser manger.

Le silence qui suivi fut alors interrompu par les cris et bruits de course de plus de cinq-cent personnes se ruant vers les portes dans l'espoir de rester en vie.

C'était dans des plouf, boum, toc, ping et autres que la pièce se remplissait malgrès l'actuelle fuite de ses occupants. Les jus de citrouille reprenaient la forme de citrouilles géantes d'une demi-tonne. Deux-cent cochons étaient déjà présents dans la salle, à galoper en tous sens. Des bananiers, des pommiers, des poiriers et pleins d'arbres de toutes sortes remplaçaient peu à peu leurs fruits, sur les tables qui craquaient une à une sous leur poids.

Mais ce qui faisait fuir les gens parmi toutes ces apparitions étaient, sans nul doute, le dragon très mécontent d'avoir à moitié servi de déjeuné à des créatures aussi ridiculement petites, et qui s'apprêtait à dévorer à son tour les amoureux de foie de dragon au petit déjeuné.

On pouvait lire sur une banderole apparue au plafond « Bienvenu à l'école des fous et bon appétit » sans savoir à qui cela s'adressait réellement.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore et d'autres adultes tentaient tant bien que mal de ramener le calme et d'annuler les effets des sortilèges, avant de s'apercevoir que décidément celui qui avait fait ça était un génie et que rien ne serait réglé avant une heure avancé de la journée.

De son côté, l'Ex-directeur qui croyait vainement pouvoir se débarrasser de ses âneries déchanta très vite. Plus personne ne pouvait s'enfuir. Les portes étaient fermées.

La secrétaire d'état ne faisait que jacasser comme un Yorkshire terrifié. Certains professeurs se terraient sous les tables restantes. La plupart des élèves qui n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir étaient introuvables sous cette végétation et faisaient certainement tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer de toute façon. Et la seule personne semblant capable d'arrêter ce bazar était ce stupide bonhomme aux cheveux argentés qui lui avait pourri la vie si longtemps durant ses jeunes années.

Comme prévu le carnage dura toute la journée.

Les élèves qui s'étaient échappés étaient, en plus d'être traumatisés, complètement livrés à eux-mêmes si on oubliait les petits elfes qui leur proposaient d'apporter des gâteaux et du thé pour les consoler. Ceux-ci furent déçus car les enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes s'enfuyaient sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, dès qu'on parlait de nourriture.

De plus, le groupe de courageux septième années qui s'étaient proposés d'avertir les autorités s'étaient vu rembarrés violemment. Il faut dire que de jeunes excités déboulant dans le bureau du ministre paranoïaque de la magie lui-même pour lui affirmer que les cadavres de leur déjeuné étaient revenu à la vie pour se venger d'eux et que l'école était envahi par la plus terrible des créatures cracheuses de feu ne risquait pas de paraître réaliste.

Les aurors s'étaient contentés de leur conseiller une séance d'électrosorts à Sainte-Mangouste.

De l'autre côté des portes, d'autres élèves se terraient à raz le sol dans les herbes ou cachés derrière une citrouille sans faire de bruit, enfin presque.

« Nom d'une gargouille fumante, pourquoi y avait-il du dragon ce matin, il n'y a jamais de dragon à manger ici ? Chuchota un George exaspéré pouvant faire honneur au bien connu « Est pris qui croyait prendre ».

Son voisin verdâtre enchaîna dans une position inconfortable.

-Bon sang la prochaine fois attendez moi pour faire ça ! Ou prévenez-moi à l'avance pour que je puisse sortir. »

Il s'arrêta lorsque le bruit d'un monstre en colère se fit à nouveau entendre et qu'un Alastor dans le même état d'esprit que la bête lui cloua le bec sans ménagement. Vigilance constante oblige.

Ce dernier était peut-être casse-cou et le roi de l'évasion des bureaux et salles de classe, mais il n'était pas suicidaire. Et dans une pièce hermétique les chances de réussite d'une fuite, en groupe qui plus est, étaient à oublier.

Une minute après, la raison de la nouvelle fureur du dragon se fit réprimander malgré l'inutilité de cette manœuvre puisque celle-ci se retrouvait en boule calée derrière un oranger.

« C'est pas le moment de prendre des photos Colin !!! Retournez vous cacher ! »

Des signes de bataille se firent entendre par la suite, prouvant que le professeur MacGonagall n'approuvait pas plus l'ingestion d'un de ces élèves par une créature effrayante que la bêtise chronique de celui-ci.

Un cochon passa, et se fit becter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre6 : Ce qu'il peut être exaspérant !**

Cela faisait déjà six heures qu'ils attendaient là. Ils commençaient sérieusement à en avoir raz le bol et à se demander ce que ce directeur de pacotille pouvait bien faire.

Il était peut-être, non obligatoirement, farfelu mais c'était normalement un génie. Il aurait du, depuis longtemps déjà, les débarrasser du dragon gobeur en chef des cochons ayant le malheur de trop s'en approcher. Il n'en restait que la moitié et si le monstre finissait par s'en lasser, il pourrait bien passer à l'attaque et les faire tous griller.

Ce que les occupants humains de la pièce ignoraient alors qu'ils le traitaient de tous les noms comme si c'était de sa faute _pourtant il ne s'en souvenait pas_, c'était que le grand et éminent chef suprême de l'ordre du piaf, heu du phénix pardon, tentait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans son château depuis cinq heures déjà.

Celui-ci, génial comme il était, savait maintenant de manière sûre et certaine, et c'était bien le seul, comment annuler ce carnage.

Pour cela, il lui fallait mettre la main sur le jeteur de sorts qui, aux vues du niveau de magie, n'était autre que son homologue plus jeune.

Cela faisait près de cinq heures déjà que les deux Albus Dumbledore jouaient à « sorcier qui me trouve ? », l'équivalant de cache-cache chez les moldus, mais avec la sorcellerie en plus.

C'était donc un jeune Albus trouvant cela très instructif (ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut fuir ou combattre l'un des plus puissants sorciers d'Angleterre) qui filait entre les pattes d'un Albus plus âgé très inquiet pour ses élèves et donc pressé.

Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il avait fait des progrès totalement démentiels au fil des années, le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore au nom à coucher dehors n'avait pas pensé à étudier l'art de trouver une aiguille magique gigotant dans une botte de foin.

La plupart de ses adversaires étaient pour lui (seulement) très facilement repérables ou ne bougeaient même pas tant ils avaient peur et Voldemort n'avait pas pour habitude de se cacher lors d'un combat, trop heureux de lui exposer à la figure sa teeerrrrible inteeelllliiigence et ses objectifs foireux.

C'est pourquoi cette option lui avait parue insignifiante. A présent, il s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait voulu jouer avec sa version antérieure pour tester ses nouveaux sorts, elle s'en était vite aperçue et, maintenant, c'était elle qui jouait avec lui.

Le directeur ronchonnant dans sa barbe se dit que finalement il en avait assez des histoires du Voldy psychopathe et sa clique pour s'encombrer en plus de ça. Il devait retrouver le jeune Dumbledore et remettre les choses à leur place. C'était sans compter sur cet incident.

Alors qu'il venait de sentir à sa gauche la présence d'un sorcier très doué qui réussissait presque parfaitement à se cacher et qu'il s'en approchait doucement dans l'espoir de retrouver le garnement qu'il était autrefois, il se retrouva (gros) nez à (gros) nez avec un professeur de potion furax au milieu des salades qui, de toute évidence, venait de passer six heures infernales à empêcher un demi-géant idiot en manque d'amour de se jeter droit dans la gueule du _merveilleux petit bébé à sa maman_ de quinze mètres, dans le seul but de ne pas finir à Azkaban pour « non assistance à personne partiellement ou entièrement magique en danger ».

En voyant le faux mangemort aux yeux jetant des éclairs, prêt à faire du hachis de Rubeus Hagrid soumis à un nouveau stupéfix, le directeur eut une idée lumineuse qui fit peur à son interlocuteur muet.

Oui ! Un espion aussi bien entraîné était forcément ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait l'habitude de passer totalement inaperçu en cachant ses pouvoirs. La seule raison pour laquelle il venait de se faire remarquer était le géant totalement inconscient du danger à ses côtés. De plus, il savait comment récupérer des informations auprès d'un danger public alors pourquoi pas comment récupérer un danger public tout court.

« Severus j'ai une merveilleuse idée. Non ! Non ! Ne vous affolez pas, je souhaiterais juste que vous vous concentriez sur l'énergie magique du jeune Dumbledore, ma version plus jeune, et que vous me le rameniez ici. De force s'il le faut. »

Le professeur avait l'air de dire que justement il trouvait cela affolant et bien moins drôle que d'étriper pour de bon ce garde-chasse à la noix. Mais que peut-on faire face à un directeur _dictateur_ bien décidé.

Et c'est après avoir entendu mille et une recommandations, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, sur la manière d'amadouer l'énergumène que le professeur Rogue abandonna son idée de meurtre et parti à la chasse au Dymby caché.

Plus loin, un chuchotement affolé dont la propriétaire était facilement reconnaissable se fit pressant.

« Ronald Weasley cesse de bouger ou on va se faire tuer !

-Mais c'est insupportable ! Ca pue vraiment trop ici et on est en plein milieu des cochons. Si on ne meurt pas d'asphyxie, ce sera bouffés avec eux.

-Ron c'est la gueule du dragon qui sent comme ça. Il est à dix mètre à peine. Regarde autour de toi, tes cochons ce sont des cadavres.

A ce moment, un Ron très rouge devint blanc. Mais l'habitué des situations critiques arrivait déjà à la rescousse pour leur dire quoi faire.

-Silence tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais… Répondirent en cœur les deux interpellés.

Une voix traînante et un peu effrayée se fit heureusement entendre derrière eux et les fit taire pour les trois heures suivantes.

-Je n'aurais jamais songé dire ça un jour mais je suis d'accord avec Potter. Fermez-là sauf si vous souhaitez crever. Si c'est le cas tant mieux. Jetez-vous dans sa gueule, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité sans limite, d'un crétin et d'une sang-de-bourbe ».

Les crétins en question, trop estomaqués par le fait qu'un certain Draco Malfoy couché au milieu des poulets derrière eux semblait être d'accord avec le célèbre Harry Potter pour se sentir vexés, la mirent en veilleuse.

Encore plus loin, Indiana Jones en culotte courte tentait tant bien que mal de s'approcher pour faire _« la plus belle photo souvenir de l'année »_. Un professeur de métamorphose qui ne le quittait plus des yeux n'était pas du même avis.

Seize mètres plus à droite, un griffondor s'était, pour la première fois, _« lié d'amitié_ _»_ avec deux serpentards, et pas n'importe lesquels. Neville Londubat était à présent très heureux d'être entouré des célèbres gardes du corps de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. En réalité, ils l'écrasaient mais qu'importe.

Lorsque leur chef avait crié « couchez-vous à terre », ils avaient obéi. Ils l'avaient si bien fait que Neville, qui ne pesait pas bien lourd, avait fini écrasé, mais vivant. Grâce à la « brillante » intervention des mastodontes, le griffondor, dont la réputation du plus malchanceux de l'école n'était plus à refaire, avait échappé de peu à une mort certaine.

Dans sa tentative de fuite effrénée, malgré les avertissements du professeur Flitwick si petit qu'il avait pu passer entre les pattes du dragon mangeur de cochons sans se faire remarqué, il avait oublié d'ouvrir les yeux et aurait bien pu être décapité.

Ses sauveurs étaient arrivés juste à temps sans le faire exprès et surtout sans se presser.

Dans un autre coin de l'immense salle transformée en forêt, en face d'un groupe d'élèves indignés affirmant furieusement (pas trop haut ni trop fort quand même) qu'ils en feraient part à leurs parents et que le ministère serait averti puisqu'_il ne l'était pas encore_, gisaient les corps malheureusement toujours en vie d'un ancien directeur, d'un concierge et d'une secrétaire d'état incompétents.

C'est dans cet chaleureuse ambiance que fini la journée. De plus, Severus Rogue, finalement aidé par le directeur, madame bibine, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur de botanique, avait pu récupérer un jeune Albus souriant mais très fatigué.

Les pertes se résumèrent à cent soixante porcs perdus au combat. Seuls trente-deux élèves seraient obligés de passer à l'infirmerie, ce qui ne tarderait pas à rendre hystérique Pompom. Mais le cataclysme était terminé.

Enfin juste pour les chanceux. Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que les jumeaux et Alastor dont on ne doutait pas de la culpabilité devaient passer au bureau du directeur l'un après l'autre.

Albus entrait dans un bureau très étrange lorsqu'une voix plus du tout enjouée lui proposa un bonbon, dans le but certain de l'étouffer le plus rapidement possible.

Assis en face de ce jeune homme, le directeur, se disant que l'année allait être très longue, entreprit de se calmer pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Décidément, lorsqu'il le voulait, ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant !

-Monsieur Dumbledore il semblerait que vous ayant encore mis en danger la vie de vos collègues. Pouvez-vous vous expliquer ?

Le petit génie, aussi insupportable que le grand, entreprit de se faire tourner en bourrique et de répondre par un mensonge, enfin presque.

-Et bien, voyez-vous, Oh grand éminent mage surpuissant et vénéré, j'ai eu l'impression que vous me preniez pour votre jouet, et dans un souci constant d'impartialité totale envers chacun des élèves, j'ai souhaité faire partager à mes chers con-disciples des quatre maisons, les joies des disfonctionnements divers et variés de cette école. Mais de toute évidence, je reste votre préféré. Enfin, nul doute que cet espionnage de la nuit dernière qui représente une parfaite violation de ma vie privée est un évènement isolé et ne se reproduira plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Justement vous n'étiez pas sensé être hors du dortoir la nuit dernière. Ceci représente une violation du règlement de l'école et s'accompagne d'une perte de deux cent points et d'une invitation à une retenue avec le professeur Rogue dès demain soir typique du bon fonctionnement de Poudlard. Mais après avoir risqué de perdre quelques membres et de tuer plusieurs de vos amis et autres élèves pour le simple plaisir d'évaluer vos compétences magiques, la diminution de nombre de points ne fait que pale figure, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce cinéma dura trois quarts d'heure avant que les deux protagonistes ne laissent tomber, voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne cèderait, et chacun pour une toute autre raison moins honorable.

Pendant que Dumby junior s'en allait, le directeur se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir drogué son thé pour que, cette fois-ci, il dorme à poings fermés

De son côté Albus était ravi d'avoir ajouté un ingrédient dans la tasse du directeur sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attention ! Premier cours au prochain chapitre (enfin).


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Vous avez passé un joyeux noël ? Merci encore pour les reviews qui mettent de très bonne humeur. Gros merci à Jule, 666Naku, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Flore Jade, Zaika, Kapuis, tadzio. Double merci à Rebecca-Black et triple merci à C Elise, mes « habituées ? » des reviews. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

Je suis désolée mais le premier cours d'Albus ne sera pas défense contre les forces du mal (c'était pas prévu comme ça). Pas d'inquiétude, il arrivera bien assez tôt.

Sinon, dans les deux prochains chapitres, ça se calme un tout petit peu, quoique les cours à Poudlard sont rarement normaux. Bise, a+ et bonne lecture j'espère.

**Chapitre7 : La grande logique de Dolores Ombrage.**

_Le lendemain, dans une chambre encombrée._

« On va être en retard !!! Dit un Neville terrifié d'un air pathétique.

Il faut dire qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours et que les occupants du dortoir n'avaient toujours pas pris leur petit déjeuné qui était devenu, dieu seul savait pourquoi, une source d'inquiétude perpétuelle pour la grande majorité des élèves et professeurs, même si ces derniers ne l'admettraient jamais (Veritaserum ou pas).

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'aurons qu'à prendre les raccourcis (passages secrets pour les intimes), répondit un futur vieux barbu citronné qui les connaissait par cœur.

-Et notre professeur comprendra facilement qu'il est difficile de rester concentré lorsqu'on a le ventre vide. Inutile de s'inquiéter, enchaîna-t-il alors que ses nouveaux colocataires en doutaient fortement et se voyaient déjà six pieds sous terre ».

Assis à la table des griffondors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à atteindre, après avoir traîné de force Alastor de très mauvaise humeur puisqu'il avait passé la nuit à essayer de réveillé son voisin sans succès et empêché Neville de sauter par la fenêtre pour arriver plus vite dans sa salle de cours, les joyeux lurons écoutaient un directeur et une secrétaire d'état « parler » à voix haute.

« Mais enfin Dolores ! C'est ridicule, les professeurs sont obligés de doubler leur nombre d'heures de cours pour éviter d'avoir soixante élèves par classe. C'est ingérable ! Ils n'auront même plus le temps de préparer correctement les cours et de corriger les devoirs des élèves ».

A cette mention, les élèves (Hermione et quelques préfets en chef exceptés) se réjouissaient ouvertement, une grande partie des professeurs en question fronçaient les sourcils pour montrer leur désapprobation, sans pour autant oser intervenir dans la discussion, et très étonnamment le maître des potions n'en faisait pas partie.

Celui-ci donnait même l'impression d'apprécier l'idée de ne plus avoir à se fatiguer pour une bande de _cornichons écervelés_ dont les notes ne pourraient de toute manière pas dépasser le « piètre », autant que celle de multiplier les occasions de faire perdre des points aux autres maisons.

De plus, l'ajout du nombre d'heures dédiées à l'enseignement de la plus noble des matières à des _crétins qui ne l'apprécieraient jamais à sa juste valeur_ réduisait considérablement le temps passé auprès d'un psychopathe aux yeux rouges.

Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, l'endoloris n'étant pas particulièrement agréable, et espérait même que l'horrible crapaud qu'il exécrait en vienne à réussir son tour de force. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait presque impatiemment la réponse de cet amphibien rose qui ne tarda pas à faire retomber sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle vint et à démontrer à chacun que oui, en effet, les membres du gouvernement ne sont pas forcement les personnes les plus intelligentes de la terre, loin de là.

« Mais non voyons ! J'ai séparé toutes les classes en deux pour que chaque groupe soit mélangé avec un autre des nouveaux venus. Ainsi, la moitié des premières années d'aujourd'hui iront avec la moitié des premières années d'il y a cinquante ans appartenant à la même maison. Les deux autres moitiés formeront un nouveau groupe et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux septièmes années et pour les quatre maisons. Il y aura donc pour chacune des maisons deux groupes de chaque année, le groupe un et le groupe deux, et les élèves seront répartis dans ceux-ci.

Ayant perdu courage et abandonné ses efforts pour la comprendre, Ron s'était déjà endormi, suivi par d'autre élèves tout aussi intéressés. Mais personne n'y prêtait attention.

-Mais ça ne change absolument rien ! Répondit un directeur exaspéré en se demandant si elle savait compter.

Toujours aussi butée, la grenouille enchaîna :

-Mais si ! Mais si ! Et pour les dortoirs, ce n'est pas grave, ça leur permettra de mieux se connaître ».

La raison de leur différent était donc, d'après ce que les élèves encore présents et réveillés pouvaient entendre, l'incapacité du ministère à trouver une solution pour agrandir les dortoirs et son refus d'embaucher de nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard.

De plus, le ministère avait décrété que les anciens professeurs n'étaient plus compétents pour enseigner puisque le programme avait depuis longtemps changé. Le fait que les élèves de leur époque ne connaissaient pas plus le programme que leurs enseignants et n'en auraient certainement pas besoin à leur retour ne le traumatisait pas franchement non plus.

La vérité était toute autre.

Le ministère ne souhaitait pas laisser des adultes facilement prêts à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour au milieu d'étudiants influençables.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-blablater-et-reblablater-le-nom était malheureusement encore en vie à leur époque et l'idée qu'un bébé d'un an puisse le vaincre leur paraîtrait totalement ridicule. Ils se rangeraient donc forcément du côté du vieux loufoque et le ministère n'était absolument pas d'accord pour laisser faire ça.

Cette constatation était aussi valable aujourd'hui, mais le ministre, en bon paranoïaque digne de ce nom, préférait de loin penser à une tentative désespérée d'un Dumbledore obsédé par le pouvoir pour mettre la main sur le gouvernement que de se demander comment diable, en effet, Harry Potter aurait-il pu vaincre le taré à la langue fourchue à un an à peine.

Quant au grand et sage Albus Dumbledore, il pouvait s'inquiéter des possibles meurtres dus aux problèmes de cohabitation et à la trop forte promiscuité, mais il était simplement de très très mauvaise humeur.

Ce matin-là, il s'était éveillé avec la désagréable impression d'avoir des poids en forme de cornes de cerf sur la tête qui, une fois devant la glace, ne s'avérait pas être qu'une simple impression, pas plus que le museau et les oreilles plus grandes qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

Certes, il s'en était débarrassé d'un coup de baguette magique, mais se faire avoir aussi facilement était indigne de lui.

C'est peut-être pour cela que le nouvel emploi du temps donné au groupe de son homologue paressait aussi affreux.

« QUUUOOI ???? Hurla de manière peu discrète un dénommé Ron nouvellement réveillé.

-Oui Ron, ce matin : double cours de potions, puis soins aux créatures enchantées. Et cette après-midi : défense contre les forces du mal et pour finir double cours de divination pour vous et arithmancie pour moi.

Les professeurs avaient l'air de vouloir décourager les chahuteurs en chef car l'emploi du temps des cinquièmes années était aussi déprimant que celui des septièmes dont faisaient partie deux jumeaux facilement repérables (Suivez les pots cassées).

-Tu veux rire ? Lui demanda celui-qui-a-encore-et-à-nouveau-survécu-et-qui-n'est-pas-prêt-d'arrêter.

-Il veulent nous tuer c'est certain, ajouta d'un air lamentable le nouveau préfet Ron Weasley qui pour une fois n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

-Bien sûr que non mais, avec leurs bêtises, il est certain qu'ils sont très en colère et qu'on ne risque pas de se reposer avant deux ans, répondit la brunette en lançant un regard avada-kedavrandesque à un kamikaze bientôt paranoïaque qui ne lui plaisait plus tant que ça depuis qu'il avait fait perdre un nombre impressionnant de points à griffondor.

Les cours en commun avec les élèves qui pour la plupart étaient les parents ou grands-parents de ceux de cette époque (futurs morts exceptés bien entendu) commençaient donc un jour après la date prévue, et la raison de ce retard qui était toujours présente dans les esprits serait suffisamment marquante pour être inscrite dans un chapitre de « L'histoire de Poudlard » avec pour intitulé « Comment ne pas se faire carboniser lors de congés forcés ».

(Solution1 : courir très vite avant que les portes ne se referment. Solution2 : imiter votre professeur de potion face à une bouteille de shampoing. Solution3 : rester caché derrière celle de métamorphose lorsqu'elle est furieuse. Solution4 : attraper le fauteur de trouble et ne pas y mettre cent ans. Solution5, pas officiellement écrite mais tout à fait visible : égorger Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il a quinze ans dès que vous en avez l'occasion).

Pendant que les élèves désespérés, ce qui réjouissait fortement leur professeur, s'avançaient rapidement vers les cachots, une fusée toute de noir vêtue les dépassa pour ouvrir la porte dans un tournoiement de robe dont seul Severus Rogue avait le secret.

_Au passage :_

« Potter en retenue ce soir, vous avez deux minutes de retard.

-Mais professeur ! On vient tous d'arriver, même vous vou… commença à rétorquer le petit brun.

-Silence ! Comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de répondre de la sorte à l'un de vos enseignants ? Vous êtes tout aussi arrogant et prétentieux que votre père. Cela vaut bien dix points de moins.

Immédiatement, une petite voix embêtante, qui de toute manière avait rendez-vous avec lui le soir même, se fit entendre.

-Et bien professeur je pense que nous devrions tous être en retenue car nous avons deux minutes de retard et le fait que vous ne soyez pas à l'heure ne justifie absolument pas un comportement aussi irresponsable de notre part ».

Ne lâchant pas même un regard à cet insupportable jeune homme, le professeur entreprit d'essayer de remplir un minimum les caboches de ces chères têtes blondes immatures.

« Les instructions pour préparer la potion dont nous avons vu les propriétés la semaine dernière sont notées au tableau. Vous mettrez un flacon rempli de votre potion sur mon bureau avec votre nom écrit dessus, à la fin du cours. Vous avez deux heures. Dépêchez-vous même si je doute que la moitié d'entre vous puisse le faire, impotents comme ils sont.

Et d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale, le terrible maître des potions enchaîna.

-Les nouveaux ici ! Venez chercher vos affaires ». Vous l'aurez remarqué, c'était un ordre et non une demande.

Severus Rogue, en bon directeur de serpentard et sadique qu'il était, avait offert à son employeur miniature un chaudron dont l'épaisseur restait douteuse (qui aurait cru que les rapports de Percy Weasley auraient pu servir à quelque chose s'ils n'avaient pas fini à la poubelle avec l'arrivée du remplaçant de Mr Croupton ?), des fioles dont, oh étrange, les étiquettes avaient mystérieusement disparues, ainsi qu'une place aux premières loges aux cotés du catastrophique (en potions) Londubat.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde en était certain, Severus Rogue _était forcément_ bel et bien un horrible mangemort et non un espion comme l'affirmait si fréquemment leur directeur Albus Dumbledore qu'il tentait de tuer aujourd'hui même sous leurs yeux.

Après qu'elle ait remarqué cette injustice profonde, Hermione fit la désagréable expérience de voir son exclamation indignée et sa question pressante écourtée par un « Mlle Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout commence déjà sans même lever la main ? (bras immédiatement pointé vers le haut à la vitesse de l'éclair avec risque d'éborgnage de Ronald Weasley au passage) Cela vous fera une retenue et vingt points en moins miss Granger, afin de vous apprendre comment épargner à vos voisins l'horrible vision d'un castor un jupe persuadé d'être intelligent gigoter sur sa chaise comme un dément.

Comme à l'accoutumée, les serpentards s'esclaffaient immédiatement avec le rire si cher à tous bons adolescents face à ce qu'ils adorent et les griffons pleuraient intérieurement dans leur coin, car laisser couler des larmes sur leurs joues devant le maître des potions risquait, à défaut de les faire réconforter par un serpent, de les tuer.

Aucune opposition n'était tolérée, mais ça n'arrêterait pas pour autant un génie à l'imagination débordante qui trouvait les cachots fort bien aménagés pour mettre en pratique sa nouvelle envie.


	8. Chapter 8

Petit **RAPPEL **: Je mets très souvent deux chapitres (depuis le début en fait mais on sait jamais peut-être qu'un jour il n'y en aura qu'un) en même temps dans cette fic alors faites attention à ne pas sauter la moitié de l'histoire, sinon vous aurez du mal à suivre (pour ceux que ça intéresse). Bonne lecture. A+.

**Chapitre8 : Premiers cours, premiers ennuis.**

_Dans une classe très étrange._

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore junior était, comme sa version agrandie, particulièrement indulgent et calme (lorsqu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi). Pourtant ce jour-là, le magicien se trouvait être totalement furieux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il perdait son sang froid et on pouvait voir des étincelles crépiter autour de ses yeux.

Albus comprenait enfin pourquoi ce professeur de malheur aux cordes vocales si exceptionnelles et aux cheveux si gras était aussi détesté par ses étudiants. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment son groupe avait pu se retrouver avec des calamités pareilles.

Il lui était tout simplement impossible de finir sa potion avant tout le monde et d'en profiter pour faire ce que certains appelleraient « les quatre cent coups ».

Premièrement, il était fort peu pratique pour lui d'effectuer la moindre potion sans savoir quels étaient les ingrédients à utiliser. Bien sûr, il aurait pu le découvrir en comparant ses racines et ses fioles avec celles des voisins, mais son nouveau professeur « adoré » donnait l'impression, aux vues de son charmant sourire quelque peu sarcastique et moqueur, d'avoir déjà tout prévu.

Les racines se ressemblaient terriblement et les liquides contenus dans les fioles avaient presque tous la même couleur. Seules leurs propriétés et leur consistance se distinguaient les unes des autres. Et comme il n'avait qu'un simple chaudron et que, pour une fois, la quantité de chaque ingrédient avait déjà était calculée, il ne pouvait même pas faire des tests pour savoir quels étaient ces produits car s'il utilisait ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de l'un d'entre eux, il n'en aurait pas suffisamment pour la potion.

Le fait, très étonnant, que le jeune Londubat ait réussi à faire fondre son chaudron au fond triple-épaisseur avant lui restait un mystère et lui rappelait la deuxième raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Dumbledore junior était bien trop occupé à surveiller l'énergumène à ses côtés dans le but de ne pas finir fondu lui-même pour faire autre chose.

Toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées lui avaient affirmé que Roque passait son temps à s'acharner sur son élève détesté numéro un (la liste est très longue) Harry Potter et sur le pauvre Neville. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il les avait légèrement remplacés sur ce terrain-là.

L'enseignant s'était, tout d'un coup, précipité vers lui pour l'insulter et lui rappeler qu'il avait confondu deux substances qui n'avaient _absolument_ rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. C'était certainement pour cela que, trop occupé à le déconcentrer, il n'avait pas vu la mixture du cinquième année assis à côté prendre une horrible couleur et se mettre à bouillir dangereusement.

Dans un BOUM retentissant, le deuxième chaudron d'un Londubat, terrifié par son professeur beaucoup trop proche à son goût et donc difficilement réceptif aux diverses informations et consignes anciennement données par celui-ci, explosa rapidement.

L'espion avait réagit immédiatement et, bien entraîné, avait créé un bouclier si puissant qu'il avait pu protéger de la catastrophe tous ses élèves trop lents pour le faire eux-mêmes.

Albus vit que cet homme qui l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus, en bien ou en mal, n'avait pu se protéger, trop pressé de sauver ces _« affreux petits gnomes »_, car même si il ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on les tue dans sa classe.

Non ! Si ils devaient mourir ici, ce serait de sa main. Londubat pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir ce privilège.

La tornade en furie, devenue aussi rouge que les écharpes des griffons, ne mis pas très longtemps à se déclencher. Un millième de secondes tout au plus.

« DEHORS ! DEHORS stupides insolents ! INCAPABLES ! HORS de ma vue ! Du vent avant que je ne commette un MEURTRE dont, croyez le, vous serez les VICTIMES ! _(Vous serez châtiés pour votre témérité ! Non non je débloque) »._

Les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Et, entre les crises de frayeur de certains ou les rires étouffés des autres, ils s'étaient presque jetés vers la sortie.

Albus Dumbledore moins pressé que ces existés se dit que, finalement, les deux premières heures n'étaient pas complètement gâchées.

Certes, l'intervention de Neville n'était pas préméditée et voulu, il avait été le premier à tomber dans les pommes en pensant aux répercutions que ça allait avoir et était actuellement porté par trois griffondors bien aimables qui s'empressaient de fuir le plus loin possible de l'ouragan. Les autres le maudissaient ou, au contraire, le félicitaient bien qu'il ne puisse les entendre dans son état actuel.

C'était très loin de ce qu'il avait en tête à l'origine, la cible étant un _être humain ?_ et non le plafond et les murs des cachots.

Mais voir le terrible et terrifiant Severus Rogue qui ne pensait plus du tout à protéger les adolescents (peut-être faudrait-il les protéger de lui, sûrement) prendre la forme d'un homme-écrevisse, valait quand même le détour.

Albus se demandait simplement comment celui-ci pourrait encore fabriquer ses chères potions avec le bas du corps et les bras transformés ainsi. La couleur et les antennes ne devraient, vraisemblablement, pas poser de gros problèmes.

C'était dans ce chahut général, ponctué des « JE VAIS LES EGORGER » du professeur hystérique et du « Mais non Sévérus vous ne pouvez pas et arrêtez de bouger que je vous rende votre forme normal » d'une infirmière agacée parce qu'on avait oser l'extirpée de son bureau pour si peu alors que MacGonagall pouvait très bien s'en charger le soir-même, que la cloche s'était mise à sonner.

Pendant que les griffondors et serpentards appartenant aux groupes un des cinquièmes années s'avançaient péniblement vers le parc, Peeves fonçait à toute allure en sens inverse, jactant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, vers la source rougeâtre des hurlements et en profitait pour insulter et jeter des encriers sur les idiots qui couraient en dessous. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rater le spectacle.

Une petite brune et bien d'autres se disaient, en le voyant si heureux, que le reste de l'école, toutes époques comprises, ne tarderait pas à être au courant des mésaventures du maître des potions. Et en effet, se fut très vite le cas, au grand malheur des quelques élèves, qui comme d'habitude, en feraient les frais.

« Allez ! Allez ! Approchez, n'ayez pas peur, cria une voix bien connue ».

Les élèves qui suivaient les cours de Rubeus Hagrid depuis leur troisième année d'études s'étaient empressés de reculer en laissant les nouveaux à l'avant sans aucun état d'âme. Aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait encore que lorsque le garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures enchantées souriait comme ça, c'était très mauvais signe.

La preuve était que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cet air-là, l'enseignant leur avait annoncé gaiement qu'ils élèveraient de charmants petits scroutts à pétard toute l'année.

Ceux-ci avaient fini par mesurer trois mètres de long, par posséder une carapace quasi-indestructible et par apprécier, pour seul repas, les doigts des étudiants. Ces derniers, surtout ceux qui ne s'étaient pas cachés dans la cabane de Hagrid et avaient ainsi pu faire une nouvelle visite guidée de l'infirmerie, en gardaient des souvenirs plus que dérangeants.

Seul le trio de choc avait encore à cœur la défense du professeur insouciant (même si l'instinct de survie l'avait déjà dirigé vers l'arrière). Peut-être parce que Harry avait l'habitude des blessures et était définitivement trop gentil, que Ron ne trouvait plus rien d'aussi effrayant que les araignées de six mètres de haut et que Hermione espérait secrètement que les créatures puissent posséder d'autres facultés que celles qu'elles avaient déjà et qui se résumaient à sucer le sang ou exploser dans un jet d'étincelles rougeoyantes. Les autres étudiants n'en étaient plus capables.

Ils étaient donc tout à fait enchantés de laisser leurs collègues découvrir la matière en étant aux premières loges.

« Voici notre nouveau projet pour cette année et j'espère vraiment que, cette fois-ci, ils s'entendront et éviteront de s'entretuer, leur appris l'amoureux des bêtes (dangereuses).

La moitié des élèves avait envie de répondre qu'il serait préférable pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière que ces choses meurent dans les plus brefs délais, mais rien ne se fit entendre, jusqu'au SLLUUURP, bruit de succion écoeurant, qui vint de l'intérieure d'une des boîtes alignées sur le sol.

-C'est une nouvelle variante des Scroutts-poulpes…

Les évanouissements de quelques âmes sensibles se déclenchèrent immédiatement, mais dans cette école, ils étaient si fréquents que personne ne s'en préoccupait outre mesure.

…sauf que ceux-ci sont censés être plus amicaux et vivre sur terre et dans les marécages et ruisseaux, regardez comme ils sont mignons et déjà grands, se réjouit Hagrid.

Après un bref regard vers des bestioles qui n'avaient plus rien des scroutts mais étaient toutes aussi répugnantes, Malfoy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'oublier son rang de sang pur et de sortir de manière très naturelle un joli :

-Eurk !

Cette pensée devait être partagée, car les groupes de trois qui se mettaient difficilement au travail ne semblaient pas très réjouis en donnant à manger à ces _« charmants petits bouts de choux »_ gluants dont on n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la tête du reste du corps.

Durant cette séance de cours interminable, toutes les grimaces possibles et imaginables pouvaient se lire sur les visages des jeunes désespérés.

Seul un élève très intelligant mais déjà bien déjanté, fanatique des sucreries en tous genres, arborait un sourire à faire peur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini ! Pas trop déçus par ce chapitre ? Vous arrivez à suivre ?


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou c'est re-moi, **désolée **!! J'espère que vous allez tous (y'a des mecs qui lisent ma fic ? C'est possible ça ?) et toutes très bien.

LN-la-seule-l'unique, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est bien connu Albus est un ange, adorable, bien élevé, sage et pas du tout allumé ! Bon d'accord je me tais et vais me cacher tout de suite au fin fond de l'antarctique.

Allez je vous laisse tranquilles et bonne lecture, y'a une surprise à la fin, d'où le titre.

**Chapitre9 : Une rencontre fracassante.**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, grand sorcier tout puissant, génie de son état et bla-bla-bla était crevé. Il venait de passer une semaine épouvantable.

Pire que lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans le château à son arrivée à Poudlard (En fait il avait trouvé ça très drôle, mais bon), pire que quand il avait été obligé de faire un devoir d'arithmancie alors que c'était noël, pire que ses retenues avec le concierge qu'il faisait enrager à son époque, que le jour où il avait du commencer à travailler au ministère (il s'en était vite lassé) ou que le jour où il avait rencontré Sybille Trelauney (elle lui avait prédit qu'il aurait 500 enfants chaque année et il s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas se transformer en lapin).

C'était encore plus horrible qu'un régime sans sucre, une interdiction d'aller dans les cuisines ou d'espionner son petit protégé Harry Potter, ou même une incapacité prolongée de faire enrager son espion préféré (Rogue pour ceux qui en doutaient) !!

Il s'était enfin aperçu qu'il n'était qu' « _un affreux peti_t (1 m 80, mais on s'en fout) _c manipulateur, tête à claques, buté, acharné »_ et, il fallait bien l'avouer, « _il est complètement taré »_.

Et non, le directeur n'avait pas eu un soudain accès de gentillesse, d'intelligence ou de remords quelconques. Non, non, non ! Il venait juste de se voir en chaire et en os, bougeant et parlant comme un petit effronté indiscipliné et totalement indifférent au règlement intérieur de l'école, bien que lui-même se moquait quelque peu des règles, y compris de celles qu'il créait en personne.

Il avait bien tenté de se calmer, enfin de calmer son homologue venu du passé, mais sa version rajeunie s'en fichait royalement. C'est comme si cet énergumène estimait être bien plus intelligent et plus puissant que les autres, et que les conseils de ces derniers n'avaient aucun intérêt.

Comment osait-il ne pas l'écouter ? Il était Albus Dumbledore enfin ! Il savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour sa personne. Il était décidément bien trop indépendant pour son propre bien être.

Mais ce qui gênait réellement ce « sage » directeur, oubliant facilement qu'il s'agissait de ses propres défauts, c'était ce très mauvais pressentiment qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Ce n'était pas l'un de ceux qui lui tordaient le ventre à chaque fois qu'il sentait que Dumby junior allait faire une ânerie, comme le jour où il avait jeté un troupeau de petits protégés de Hagrid dans l'armoire de Dolores. Il en avait bien trop pris l'habitude. Celui-ci avait passé la première semaine à casser les pieds à tout le monde. Était-il donc si énervant à cet age ?

Et les retenues qu'il avait trop joyeusement accepté de passer avec le maître des potions, spécialiste en traumatismes infligés à de _« stupides gamins décérébrés »_, ne semblaient pas non plus l'importuner outre mesure. Dumbledore miniature, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, semblait s'être pris d'affection pour l'occupant ténébreux et grincheux des cachots, même si ce n'était pas réciproque (c'est Rogue enfin, faut pas rêver).

Si certains professeurs avaient vainement espéré ne jamais rencontrer d'élèves plus chahuteurs et ingénieux que les maraudeurs ou jumeaux Weasley, ils avaient de quoi être déçus.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas le jeune homme, seul être capable de l'exaspérer à ce point, qui fatiguait le vieux mage aujourd'hui. Celui-ci avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se produire, un évènement terrible, catastrophique, dont il ne se remettrait certainement pas.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il **l'**avait fait venir, qu'il **lui **avait demandé ça et qu'il attendait patiemment qu'**il** se calme et cesse de … **hurler**.

« JAMAIS !! Vous m'entendez ALBUS ! Il en est HORS de question ! Demandez ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! J'EN AI ASSEZ !!

Souriant comme un enfant apprenant que noël est avancé, le directeur répondit :

-Allons Severus, ne faites pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas grand chose, je vous demande juste un serv….

-PAS GRAND CHOSE ?! UN SERVICE ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ? J'en ai bien assez fait. Je dois déjà protéger cet abruti, incompétent, crétin fini de Potter de malheur jour et nuit et maintenant vous voulez que je fasse QUOI ?!

-Ca suffit, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous avez vous-même choisi de protéger cet enfant.

-J'ai dit NON !! Demandez donc ça à Minerva ou je ne sais qui d'autre et laissez moi tranquille cinq minutes.

-Mais vous savez bien que j'ai une confiance _sans_ limite en vous. Vous voulez un bonbon ?

-NON !!

-J'ai toujours été persuadé que vous êtes le meilleur et ….

Le grand et terrible professeur n'écoutait même plus ce que cette chose osait déblatérer comme énormités. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Avait-il l'air bête au point de gober les quelques compliments qu'un vieux fou lui faisait pour mieux l'amadouer et l'utiliser ? Si ça avait été le cas, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps. N'est pas espion et professeur de têtes de pioches qui veut, non mais !

…… il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire Severus ! Je vous assure. S'il y avait une autre solution, je…

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas le faire vous même Albus, si c'est tellement important ?

-C'est qu'il semble déjà vous avoir adopté et si c'est vous il sera certainement plus enclin à f…

-J'ai dit NON !

En dernier recours, Albus Dumbledore tenta d'utiliser les sentiments et de pousser son collègue à faire preuve de cœur, pour une fois.

-Mais ce serait vraiment un geste d'une infinie générosité et très…

Peine perdue, son vis à vis l'observait comme si James Potter en personne avait ressuscité et se trouvait face à lui, accompagné d'un stupide loup et d'un cabot plein de puces.

…de plus vous sauveriez de nombreuses vies…

Tiens, un léger froncement de sourcils montrant son attention toute nouvelle.

…car s'il venait à disparaître…

Oh ! Un soupir de résignation.

…vous comprenez bien l'enjeu…

-Très bien j'accepte, répondit enfin le professeur agacé, plus pour le faire taire qu'autre chose.

-C'est MERVEILLEUX ! Répondit le plus âgé avec un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie Gilderoy Lockhart.

Alors qu'un homme soupirait d'agacement dans le bureau d'un directeur inutilement rassuré, un autre souriait six étages plus bas à la vue d'un adolescent de quinze ans qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exécuter.

Il l'avait suffisamment énervé. Cela faisait bien des siècles qu'il espérait s'en débarrasser et, enfin aujourd'hui, il allait en finir une bonne foi pour toute. Autant détruire le problème le plus vite possible, ou plutôt, le plus jeune possible. Celui-ci serait certainement plus facile à tuer. Le manque d'expérience et de puissance du jeune homme serait son allié.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il espérait, attendait patiemment son heure. Oh bien sûr le vieux fou se doutait de quelque chose. Il savait toujours ce genre de choses mais, pourtant, il ignorait que des personnes l'aidaient déjà de l'intérieur. C'était grâce à elles qu'il avait pu l'approcher et peu importe à qui ce vieux débris siphonné avait bien pu demandé de protéger cet enfant.

Il était déjà trop tard. Albus Dumbledore, si futé soit-il, ne croirait jamais qu'il viendrait dès maintenant pour s'en débarrasser, mais il l'avait en ce moment même à portée de main.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le jeune Albus (version rajeunie donc) était tout sourire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était arrivé et il s'amusait déjà beaucoup. Il avait rencontré des gens étonnants.

Un jeune fourchelang qui l'aidait gentiment à récurer les chaudrons (pas sûr que ça lui plaise), sa version agrandie qui lui apprenait pleins de nouveaux sorts contre sa volonté certes, mais qu'importe pour une fois qu'il avait quelqu'un comme ça sous la main, un amoureux des bêtes avec qui ses amis et lui avaient pris l'habitude de prendre le thé et un mystère grandeur nature à qui il faudrait qu'il offre des bonbons un jour prochain.

Oui, ce professeur Rogue le fascinait. C'était le genre d'homme qu'on ne connaissait jamais réellement. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir compris qui il était, les actions de celui-ci lui prouvaient le contraire.

C'est pourquoi il ne s'ennuyait pas durant ses retenues qu'il (Rogue) semblait être le seul à pouvoir faire. A chaque fois qu'un professeur lui en donnait une, le maître des potions se chargeait de le surveiller, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout l'enchanter.

C'est donc de très bonne humeur que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la grande salle lorsqu'il aperçut… une statue ?

Celle-ci était vraiment étrange. Elle semblait chercher à se cacher. Mais depuis quand les statues se cachaient-elles ? Et comment pouvaient-elles y parvenir en l'observant ainsi ?

Celle-ci comprenant qu'elle était découverte se décala du pilier derrière lequel elle s'était_ « réfugiée »_. Albus pu ainsi mieux la voir et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un être vivant. Après trente secondes de réflexion peu intensive, il décida de la classer dans la catégorie des CMNI, pour Créatures Magiques Non Identifiées.

Prenant son courage de griffondor à deux mains, Albus junior se lança.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix innocente pouvant faire fondre n'importe quel être humain possédant un semblant de cœur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui-ci.

-ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !! »

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander comment celle-ci pouvait le connaître, la créature démoniaque avait empoigné une baguette magique et jeté un maléfice si puissant qu'il fit s'effondrer une partie des murs autour d'eux.

On pouvait reprocher bien des choses à Albus Dumbledore, mais certainement pas la lâcheté ou l'idiotie.

C'est pourquoi il était déjà armé et avait immédiatement renoncé à parler de manière courtoise à ce sorcier, puisqu'il avait l'air d'en être un.

A présent enfermé dans un cul de sac, les sorties étant bouchées par des monceaux de pierres, le nouvel élève regardait l'homme aux yeux rouges et à la face aplatie se redresser face à lui.

« Je vais te tuer ».

Pour toute réponse, le seigneur des ténèbres reçu un grand sourire. Albus allait bien rigoler.

_Fin du chapitre 9._

Voilà pour la fin du chapitre. Le suivant devrait arriver dans deux semaines. En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop cassé les pieds, gros bisous. A+.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut** à tous ! Je sais, j'avais dit dans deux semaines mais j'ai chopé la crève, alors j'étais pas du tout en état d'écrire quoi que ce soit et maintenant j'ai des examens. Je suis vraiment **désolée**.

Pour **répondre** à ta question **Rebecca-Black** : Peut-être bien qu'un excès de magie noire a fini par griller le peu de neurones qui restaient à **Voldy-Tête-De-Pioche**, ou peut-être bien que c'est juste Mr** Je-Suis-Le-Tout-Puissant-Du-Saccharose** miniature qui nous fait une overdose de sucreries.

Et merci beaucoup **thalys**, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. J'avais prévu de la mettre demain, mais comme tu l'as demandée je le fais aujourd'hui.

Bon je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre10 : Il faut sauver l'emmerdeur. **

Après son entrevue mouvementée avec le maître des potions, mixtures et tambouilles en tous genre, le directeur que les élèves de Poudlard appelaient gentiment « le vieux fou citronné du cerveau » se prépara pour la suite. Décidément, il était très occupé en ce moment.

Il avait convoqué le jeune Potter dans son bureau. Si Tom prévoyait réellement de s'introduire dans le château, il fallait s'attendre à une attaque massive. Et le connaissant, il n'allait sûrement pas se contenter de sa propre tête. Son obsession pour le pauvre Harry qui avait bien assez souffert (un peu aussi à cause de lui, mais bon) risquait fort de refaire surface durant le combat. De plus, une aide de la part du ministère était et resterait jusqu'au bout inenvisageable.

C'était donc la mort d'en l'âme qu'il avait accueilli le jeune homme. C'est qu'il s'était juré de ne pas lui adresser la parole de l'année de peur que ses yeux virent au rouge et qu'il ne soit perdu. Après tout il était lié au Lord et il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Enfin, il était malheureusement nécessaire de le prévenir, il était l'une des cibles principales après tout.

Mais avant que le vieux mage ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, un jeune sorcier qui avait gagné en maturité et surtout en assurance sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte (trop occupé avec Dumby junior et les sorbets au citron ou l'Ordre) s'installa sur un fauteuil sans permission et en le regardant bien en face sans s'énerver pris la parole.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous pousse enfin à m'adresser la parole ô humble sorcier tout puissant, vous qui ne daigniez même pas me regarder en face depuis le début de l'année ? Assena le charmant jeune homme en question tout en gardant un ton des plus froids. Un peu plus et il allait l'insulter en fourchelangue, mais malheureusement pour lui, cela n'aurait servi à rien puisque le directeur ne connaissait que l'anglais, le langage des sirènes et celui des gavés aux sucreries à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

_Seigneur, ce n'est pas gagné. On dirait que j'ai une horrible influence sur ce garçon. Il a toujours été en colère, mais jamais il n'avait osé me parler sur ce ton ou soutenir mon regard comme ça. Et depuis quand sait-il aussi bien se contrôler ?_

-Et bien vois-tu Harry, il fallait que je te prévienne qu…

-Que c'est gentil de votre part, maintenant vous m'informez de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi ?

_Bon ça semble mal parti, j'ai déjà envie de le gaver de bonbons pour le faire taire. Et j'ai l'air malin maintenant que c'est moi qui veux baisser les yeux et lui qui fait la morale. Il faut vraiment que j'éloigne mon jeune homologue de Harry. Il va devenir beaucoup trop indépendant. Allez mode vieux papy bienveillant qui lui remonte les bretelles._

-Harry, tu deviens insolent. Je n'accepterais pas que tu me parles sur ce ton. Et j'en suis désolé mais tu dois savoir que dans les prochains mois, il risque de…

Dumbledore ne pu finir sa phrase, le visage du griffondor venait de se tordre de douleur avant que ce dernier ne prenne sa tête entre les mains en hurlant à pleins poumons.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se releva et fixa son vis-à-vis d'un regard aussi inquiet et douloureux que déterminé. Le vieux mage n'eut pas besoin d'échanger la moindre parole avec lui, il se tournait déjà vers le phénix rouge et les tableaux.

-Prévenez-les immédiatement ! »

Sans plus attendre, il pris sa baguette en maudissant l'impatience de son pire ennemi après les tests pour savoir s'il était diabétique et sortit en courant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BOOUUUMMMM !!

« Oh !! Là c'était juste ».

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'ils se battaient et Dumby junior regrettait presque la présence du vieux fou pour prendre la suite. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du se réjouir de cette rencontre. Qu'avait donc cet énergumène ? Déjà qu'il s'était pris pour une statue de Poudlard et essayait de le tuer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, mais si en plus il était assez bête pour jeter des sorts qui faisaient tomber le plafond sur leurs têtes (celle du mage noir avec), ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Peut-être fallait-il lui expliquer que dans un espace fermé, les chances d'éviter les blocks de béton tombant de l'étage du dessus étaient minimes ? Encore que son adversaire ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter.

Oups ! Un peu plus à droite et sa tête aurait servi de nouveau _ramasse_ _poussières pour sols en manque de nettoyage_. Tenant à la garder sur ses épaules, le jeune sorcier avait depuis longtemps déjà renoncé à discuter avec la statue beuglante.

Il enchaînait à présent sorts et contre-sorts face à un mage beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui et qui ne semblait jamais faiblir. Chacun de ses enchantements lui était renvoyé ou contré avec facilité. Il lançait un jet de flammes, celui-ci était éteint dans la seconde et il faisait alors face à une vague gigantesque. Il créait un tremblement de terre, c'est lui qui se retrouvait enseveli.

« Très bien ! Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, s'exclama-t-il soudain ».

En l'entendant, le seigneur des ténèbres se figea. Il se doutait bien que le jeune étudiant de Poudlard pouvait mieux faire, même si le simple fait qu'il est survécu plus de deux minutes à un combat face à lui alors qu'il ne retenait aucun de ses coups était en lui-même un exploit. Peu de sorciers y étaient parvenus et c'étaient tous des aurors accomplis à l'époque. Aujourd'hui ils croupissaient six pieds sous terre, mais quelle importance de toute manière ? Pour l'instant, seul le jeune aux yeux bleus le préoccupait. Qu'allait-il faire ?

En le voyant, Voldemort ne pu dire qu'une seule chose qui résumait presque parfaitement la situation.

« Mais il est encore plus cinglé que le vieil ahuri !! ».

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La moitié des membres du célèbre Ordre du Phénix se trouvaient actuellement dans la cuisine d'un certain Sirius Black, sorcier de sang pur à ses heures et cabot bavard le reste du temps. Ils discutaient joyeusement en buvant un thé bien mérité lorsqu'un ancien directeur au sale caractère coincé dans un tableau imita de manière fortement ridicule et pourtant très réaliste Dolores Ombrage, grande inquisitrice et tête de crapaud renommée.

« Hum ! Hum !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Soupira le propriétaire des lieux d'un ton las.

Son ancêtre était rarement de bonne humeur et courtois. Il lui tapait donc légèrement sur les nerfs et n'hésitait pas une seconde à lui pourrir la vie. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

-Mon cher descendant traître à ton sang tes manières sont à l'image de la qualité de tes connaissances et fréquentations, c'est-à-dire médiocres. Moi qui me faisais une joie de venir t'annoncer de grandes nouvelles, je me demande si je vais réellement le faire.

-Parle abruti, continua l'animagus pour qui les mots « conversation civilisée » ne s'associaient guère avec « ancien directeur, ancien serpentard ».

-Oh ! Si tu me parles sur ce ton, je ne suis pas sûr de pouv…

-J'AI DIS Q…

Heureusement pour les chastes oreilles de pauvres petites âmes en peine assises autour de la table, un lycanthrope l'avait fait taire et permit à un serpentard ronchon de continuer.

-Dumbledore m'a simplement demandé de vous informer qu'un sorcier du nom de Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou encore Vous-Savez-Qui se promène tranquillement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec la ferme intention de tuer quiconque aura la brillante ou stupide, selon le point de vue, idée de s'opposer à lui. Est-il besoin de préciser que quelque mangemorts sont peut-être à prévoir ?

De légers clignements d'yeux étaient observables. Chacun tentait de digérer l'information comme il pouvait. Si une personne était entrée dans la pièce à cet instant, elle aurait pu se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas un concours des _bouches les plus grandes ouvertes de l'année_, des _gobages de mouches en plein vol_ ou des _têtes de poissons hors de l'eau_.

-Surtout ne vous dépêchez pas, ce n'est pas comme si les élèves risquaient de mourir jeunes. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment mais…

D'un même mouvement ils se jetèrent presque vers la sortie ou la cheminée. Le serpentard, quand à lui levait les yeux vers le haut de son cadre.

-Du calme, c'est léger comme attaque ! Après tout ce n'est que Vous-Savez-Qui, rappela-t-il, très sarcastique ».

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il était furieux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par son mentor, accessoirement directeur et patron. Mais pire que tout, que faisait-elle à ses côtés ? Avait-elle si peu confiance en lui, qu'elle le surveillait jusque dans les couloirs ?

Elle était folle de rage de devoir supporter la _grenouille aux grosses cuisses_ (le professeur Ombrage) ce soir. Cette réunion allait être désastreuse. Mais pire encore que faisait-il là, lui ? N'avait-il pas d'élèves à traumatisés loin d'elle aujourd'hui ?

Severus Rogue et Minerva MacGonagall se dirigeaient donc tous les deux vers la salle des professeurs d'une démarche que n'importe qui de normalement constitué et doté d'un minimum d'intelligence qualifierait de tendue. Le professeur de métamorphose préférait les termes « _une apparence noble et stricte_ » et celui de potions « _une démarche fière et assurée_ ».

Quelque soit leurs apparences, leurs rythmes ou leurs démarches, ils furent rapidement interrompus par l'arrivée subite et non désirée d'une métamorphomage excitée.

Celle dans les bras de qui elle s'était effondrée ne su quoi dire. De toute manière elle n'aurait pas pu, la sorcière pesait lourd et lui coupait le souffle. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Nymphadora n'avait affronté personne. Elle n'avait encore croisé aucun mangemort, elle s'était juste pris les pieds dans un sac, s'était cognée contre un mur pour s'écrouler juste après.

Un observateur extérieur aurait pu, s'il avait voulu, noter qu'elle avait quand même de la chance. Tombée dans les bras de Minerva, elle avait évité de justesse une mort subite par empoisonnement ou des séances de doloris.

Dans un râle quelque peu pathétique et grotesque, l'aurore Tonks entreprit la difficile tache de leur expliquer sa venue :

« Pous-Sabez-Qui … isi … p … tuaaié … Abeus, leurs confia-t-elle désespérée ».

Une chance pour eux un patronus signé Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée pour délivrer son message. Ce qui suivit fut un concert de grimaces pour les deux femmes (je vous laisse imaginer la forme du patronus, moi j'ai mon idée) et un grand sourire pour le brun ténébreux aux cheveux gras.

Il n'aurait PAS besoin de surveiller ce sale gosse, il était déjà face à ... Minute ?! Il se repris très vite et se mit à déambuler à vive allure (considérez ça comme « à vitesse grand V ») dans le labyrinthe de couloirs abritant le plus souvent des étudiants en panne d'inspiration pour rédiger ses devoirs, autrement dit le château.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le château fut bientôt envahi par des bruits de courses effrénées. Chacun cherchant la source du problème. Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient déjà perdus ou hurlaient après ces _maudits escaliers_ qui ne leur obéissaient pas, les professeurs prévenus par un Patronus suivaient les indications des tableaux qui affirmaient avoir tout vu mais montaient des directions totalement différentes les unes des autres, Fumseck chantait furieusement sur le bureau d'un ministre énervé, Albus Dumbledore s'essoufflait (il se fait vieux) et les élèves risquaient de devenir aveugles tant leurs yeux sortaient de leurs orbites face à ce foutoir monumental, mais ils se re-concentraient très vite sur autre chose. Après tout, ils étaient à Poudlard et tout le monde savait que c'était une école de fous.

Tout ce joyeux petit monde était donc bien occupé, pendant qu'un survivant désespérait d'avoir une vie normale et qu'un futur directeur avait le mérite de traumatiser le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps par sa simple _bêtise_ (Voldy) ou _ingéniosité_ (lui-même).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Fin du chapitre_. La prochaine fois, le chapitre 11 sera « Est-ce vraiment un duel ? ». Vous saurez enfin pourquoi Voldy pète un câble face à Bubus et il y aura quelques « parasites » qui se mêleront au combat.

Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment marche le truc des Bêta Readers, j'ai pas tout compris ? Merci d'avance.

Bise. Gwendo la casse-pieds.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour j'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée de pas avoir été disponible depuis un bon moment, mais je ne voulais pas rater mes examens cette année, du coup j'ai fais que ça.

Mais ça y est c'est FINI ! Je pourrais enfin me remettre à écrire la suite de mes fic.

**Rebecca-Black :** je suis désolée mais non ce n'est pas ça. Bien que ton idée m'ait faite exploser de rire lorsque je l'ai lue.

**Elles :** merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt.

**Flore-Jade :** encore désolée pour l'attente, mais ça y est ça arrive.

Vraiment désolée si il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre11 : Est-ce vraiment un duel ?**

Albus Dumbledore, du haut de ses quinze ans tout juste, jubilait littéralement. Oh certes, il n'avait jamais testé ce maléfice, ce qui était quelque peu dangereux, mais il était temps de remédier à cela.

Bon d'accord, il l'avait peut-être trouvé dans un livre de la réserve, du côté des sorts pas très légaux. Ce n'était pas non plus de la magie noire, juste à la limite. N'est-ce pas ?

Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause !

Le jeune griffondor repris tranquillement son incantation en espérant que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Cette stupide formule avait la mauvaise idée de durer dix minutes à chaque fois.

Le Lord, quant à lui, désespérait. Ce que ce gamin pouvait être stupide ! Même lui n'aurait pas oser faire une telle chose. C'était totalement inconscient, irréfléchi et terriblement dangereux. Non mais, on avait pas idée d'invoquer des démons franchement ! En plus, ils avaient le culot de ne pas ramper à genoux devant lui. Une infamie !

Malheureusement pour le seigneur des ténèbres auto-proclamé, il ne pouvait s'en préoccuper plus que cela, le _maudit gamin_ ayant eu l'idée farfelue de lui trouver une meilleure occupation. Pour être sûr d'avoir la paix, le futur amoureux transi du glucose sous toutes ses formes lui avait laisser un _petit cadeau_. La nouvelle activité favorite du lord était donc d'échapper à _**ça**_.

Il est vrai qu'il était quelque peu difficile d'éviter les tentacules de ses créatures embêtantes lorsqu'on était enlisé jusqu'aux genoux dans un marécage à la couleur plus que douteuse, jaune canari pour être exacte. Mais Lord Voldemort n'avait pas non plus que ça à faire. Il lui fallait bien détruire ce maudit gosse. Prêt à jeter le terrible sort de mort à cet abruti de griffon, il brandit sa baguette face à lui avant de se la faire piquer.

Il aurait certainement mieux fait de se débarrasser des six nouveaux _bébés adorés_ du professeur de soins aux créatures enchantées avant. Ceux-ci, qui au passage faisait à présent trois à quatre mètres de haut, semblaient apprécier plus que de raison les baguettes magiques comme apéritif.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy s'avançait d'un pas noble et digne de son rang de sang pur, à travers les couloirs, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit fort dérangeant. En tant que préfet et surtout ravi à l'idée d'enlever des points à d'autres élèves, il s'élança pour _punir_ le malotru qui osait faire un tel vacarne. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du se réjouir aussi vite.

Au moment où il arrivait dans le hall d'entrée, une vision d'horreur s'imposa à sa vue.

Son propre géniteur, éminent sorcier, héritier d'une des plus vielle famille et accessoirement mangemort à ses heures perdues, **courrait **! Celui-ci était actuellement poursuivit par trois elfes de maison armés de rouleaux à pâtisseries et de deux armures ensorcelées brandissant bien haut leur épée au-dessus de leur tête.

Trop choqué, le plus jeune ne fit donc pas attention aux Carrows aux prises avec deux ou trois weasley (il ne savait plus lesquels, à part la belette ils se ressemblaient tous) et leurs farces du plus mauvais goût. La mangemorte et sont mari possédaient déjà une grande partie des caractéristiques d'un volatile quelconque, les plumes et le bec.

Crabbe et Goyle seniors, tout aussi intelligents que leurs progénitures, écoutaient sagement Peeves leurs faire étalage de sa science notoire.

« Je vous assure Messieurs ! Vous devez pointer vos baguettes l'un sur l'autre et dire Jambes-en-coton Têtes-de-cornichons Bras-déconfits Cheveux-multicolores Je-vous-envie. Cela porte chance, je vous le promet ! ».

Se demandant vaguement si le directeur n'avait pas un peu trop d'influence sur les fantômes, le serpentard se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Bon ! Les fidèles du Lord n'avaient pas non plus le monopôle de la médiocrité.

Un Sirius Black accroché aux pieds d'un loup-garou lui-même agrippé à un tableau à vingt mètres du sol où l'escalier récalcitrant les avaient laissés, une MacGonagall étouffée sous le poids d'une Nymphadora Tonks évanouie, encore des Weasley cherchant les puces de Greyback, un Dedalus Diggle courrant après son chapeau qui s'évertuait à s'enfuir dans tous les sens, un Mondingus Fletcher profitant du bazar qui régnait pour faire affaire avec la prof de divination qui _avait vu !_ et un survivant qui ne le remarquait même pas. Quelle insolence !

Voilà le tableau qui s'offrait à sa jeune et pauvre personne _innocente_, _fragile _et _influençable_. Au final, seuls son directeur de maison et les serpentards se trouvant derrière lui tenaient la route et surtout savaient se tenir.

Eux n'ignorait pas qu'en toutes circonstances, ils devaient rester de marbre. S'ils ne savaient pas faire ne serait-ce que cela, ils étaient fichus. Après tout, ils se retrouvaient discrédités et mis à l'écart par les autres depuis des décennies. C'était donc la base des connaissances pour tous bon serpent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'ex directeur monsieur Dippet, Argus Rusard et madame la grande inquisitrice enquiquineuse de son état, qui de toute évidence s'entendaient à merveilles, marchaient tranquillement en direction du bureau directorial. Au détour d'un couloir, leur pale copie de cœur fit un bond dans leur poitrine. Malheureusement, les trois se remirent à battre à l'unisson.

Ils se trouvaient face à ce foutoir monstrueux, tandis qu'un rayon vert se dirigeait droit vers Ombrage. Malgré ses déboires, Lucius Malfoy ne perdait jamais le nord. Question d'éthique personnelle.

Au grand désespoir de beaucoup, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown avaient entendu parler d'une certaine mystificatrice en liberté. Leur professeur adorée étant descendue de sa tour, elles ne pouvaient laisser passer une telle occasion de la rencontrer. Après tout, elles ne passaient QUE les repas et les week-ends à ses côtés.

C'est pourquoi ces _charmantes_ demoiselles traversaient les couloirs le plus vite possible dans l'espoir plus qu'incompréhensible de retrouver Sybille Trelawney. Mais, la seule qu'elles retrouvèrent fut madame Ombrage.

Incapables de ralentir à temps, elles la percutèrent de plein fouet pour s'étaler sur le sol dans un empilement de jambes et de bras.

Le sort funeste qui allait frapper la secrétaire d'état devait hélas être repoussé à plus tard et Lucius Malfoy n'était certainement pas le seul à regretter cela, pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien. Et puis qui lui en aurait voulu ?

C'est ainsi que le rayon vert porteur de mort rata malencontreusement sa cible (maudit soit toutes les amoureuses de prophéties bidons) pour s'écraser contre un amas de pierres. Ce dernier se volatilisa donnant à tous ces chers protagonistes réunis une vue imprenable sur un _combat_ fort étrange.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les réactions de chacun furent somme toute des plus normales.

Guidés par leur prince ayant reçu des ordres très stricts de leur directeur de maison, les serpentards s'éclipsèrent silencieusement. Rappelons au passage qu'il s'agit là d'un repli stratégique et non d'une fuite, contrairement à ce que n'importe qui pourvu d'un semblant de logique oserait affirmer !

Omettant volontairement ou non le fait que leur maître se battait à mains nus avec des sortes de poulpes géants sortis d'on ne sait où, les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent bravement comme les parfaits petits chiens dociles qu'ils étaient. Certains persuadés de sa victoire et ne voulant pas subir de doloris par la suite, d'autres par manque de cerveau compétant. Greyback se demandait au passage si la bouillie de poulpe grillé était comestible.

Les membres de l'ordre du poulet rôti se jetèrent à l'assaut pour finir ensevelis jusqu'à la taille dans un marécage encombrant. Ceci arrivait fréquemment avec les griffondors si prompts à se jeter à corps perdu et sans réfléchir dans un combat. Pensaient-ils sérieusement pouvoir faire comme le Lord ?

Severus Snape se contenta de hausser un sourcil et d'afficher une moue septique. Avec un peu de chance, les deux combattants pourraient s'entre tuer, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Et puis, il commençait _**presque**_ à apprécier le gamin. Attention ! Il avait bien dit « presque ». Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il se ramollissait, sa réputation serait fichue.

Albus Dumbledore s'étonnait vaguement de n'avoir pas encore testé cette malédiction plus tôt. Peut-être qu'un paquet des merveilleux bombons aux citrons suffiraient à le consoler.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant que Voldemort se débarrassait efficacement des bestioles encombrantes avec une agilité et une force que seuls les combattants aguerris (même tarés) pouvaient avoir, Albus junior épatait la galerie sans raison.

Alors qu'ils auraient du s'extasier devant la magie sans baguette du plus vieux, bons nombres de sorciers s'étonnaient du niveau d'un si jeune homme. Mais après tout c'était leur futur mentor, il était logique que celui-ci possède une énergie pareille et une magie pouvant se sentir à des kilomètres.

S'ils avaient su que presque toute cette énergie appartenait aux charmantes créatures qu'il invoquait, ils s'en seraient peut-être abstenus. Certes, l'étudiant était un génie. Mais il y avait quand même des limites.

Voyant que son homologue ne contrôlait pas encore très bien la totalité de sa magie, le directeur se dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter les frais ici, avant qu'il ne déclenche une nouvelle catastrophe. De plus, un griffondor aux yeux verts tentait par tous les moyens de se mêler au combat et ce n'étaient pas un animagus plein de puces et un ex-professeur ayant des problèmes de fourrure qui allaient pouvoir l'arrêter, même s'ils y mettaient toute la bonne volonté du monde.

L'éminent mage blanc, s'avançait comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard ébahi de presque toutes les personnes présentes. Il marchait tranquillement SUR le marécage en direction d'un jeune homme agacé.

Non mais quelle idée de vouloir l'arrêter maintenant ? Ce qu'il pouvait-être énervant en version vieux papy gateux se mêlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Promis, une fois rentré à son époque, Il irait porter plainte contre ses parents pour défaut de fabrication entraînant une détérioration progressive des fonctions cognitives.

En attendant, le grand, l'unique, le terrifiant seigneur des ténèbres en avait assez. Il s'était débarrassé des créatures gluantes à souhait et n'appréciait guerre qu'on le dérange. De plus, la secrétaire d'état était certainement stupide, mais pas aveugle pour autant. Il fallait donc qu'il s'éclipse discrètement avant que cette chose dépourvue de facultés mentales ne le reconnaisse.

Au mieux, il profiterait du voyage pour exterminer quelques parasites agonisants, appelés plus communément « moldus ». Au pire, il serait découvert par une Ombrage assassinée dans la minute suivante et déclaré « ressuscité » par la communauté sorcière. Il n'empêche que cette _bonne action_ devrait être récompensée par l'ordre de Merlin première classe selon lui.

Ni vu ni connu, il profita de sa position pour s'éloigner de ce capharnaüm sans nom. Les cadavres de monstres gélatineux le cachant bien aux yeux de tous. Finalement, le vieux fou version rajeunie pouvait-être une merveilleuse diversion.

Quelqu'un d'autre eu l'idée de se cacher sous sa forme de chien avant que les quelques êtres inconscients de son innocence ne détournent les yeux des deux glucophiles (ça n'existe pas, mais nous sommes à Poudlard !) pour se poser sur lui.

Hélas, le silence qui suivit ne devait pas durer longtemps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« DUMBLEDORE !!! Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi, affirma une petite voix qui donnait l'impression de plutôt dire le contraire.

-Pas vous ENFIN ! Quoique si ! Non ! Si ! … Mais j'exige une explication à cette mascarade pathétique, ce ce mauvais tou tour !!!

Comme l'apprenti amphibien décoré en Barbie boudin (Ombrage pour les intimes) semblait avoir de la peine à respirer et à choisir son interlocuteur, le directeur se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il l'aide un peu, peut-être seulement.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'illustre mage aux mille chocogrenouilles vendues en dix minutes s'apercevait qu'on le fixait toujours. Décidément, que feraient-ils sans lui ? Il eut enfin l'extrême gentillesse de bien vouloir les éclairer de sa science hors norme…

-Et bien cela parait pourtant simple.

… ou pas.

-Bon, reprit le « vieil ahuri d'un autre age ». Nous allons enfin pouvoir travailler, Pomona, Filius, Minerva regroupez donc vos élèves et envoyez-les dans leurs salles de classe. Severus ayez la gentillesse de bien vouloir ramener ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie pour une énième visite, s'il vous plait…

-Grrgrrmmmmrrrgrrr

-Oui Severus, vous disiez ?

-J'en suis _absolument _RAVI!!!

-Je m'en doutais.

-Aaaarrrrrggggggggg…

-Tu disais Harry ?

-Pourquoi lui, murmurait ce dernier mais pas assez faiblement semblait-il pour pouvoir échapper à l'ouie du directeur.

-Oh pardon, il est vrai que tu préfèrerais sans aucun doute suivre tes cours de potions. Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Rogue se fera un plaisir de t'en donner tous les soirs de la semaine. Ainsi tu éviteras de te jeter dans la gueule d'un serpent. _Quoique, ce sera peut-être le cas finalement, mais au moins tu m'éviteras,_ se dit le vieux fou.

-QUOI ! Et les douces voix mélodieuses des deux pauvres victimes furent joyeusement ignorées par le mage et étouffées par un…

GGGGLLLLLUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP.

…très délicat.

-Maintenant, il me semble que le jeune…hum…Dumbledore devrait emmener son…hum…ami loin des escaliers ».

Tous les occupants du grand hall qui n'avait pas encore pris la fuite se retournèrent pour observer la « chose » en question.

La créature était certes « petite » pour un démon, à peine un mètre de haut, mais si l'on oubliait facilement cela, ses crocs de la taille d'un avant bras, ses griffes plus qu'effrayantes, sa queues parsemée de pics et son acharnement à vouloir dévorer les marches ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature du nouvel arrivant.

Un blanc accompagna cette constatation, suivi de plusieurs BOUM signifiant que l'école venait de voir son corps professoral amputé d'une partie de ses membres pour une durée indéterminée.

Car même si l'illustre directeur avait pu empêcher un carnage, un parasite avait profité de ce laps de temps pour s'incruster dans le château. Après tout, on l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil, il pouvait bien faire une cure de soleil ? Qui a dit que les démons préféraient l'obscurité ?

Dans le chaos qui suivit, le démon ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et le faisait savoir, personne ne vit un cortège de sorciers n'ayant rien à faire là quitter les lieux discrètement. Aucun d'entre ne vit non plus un jeune blond arborer un regard étrange, presque envieux, comme s'il espérait lui aussi pouvoir tenir tête à un mage tordu et échapper à son destin tout tracé.

Personne ? Ce n'était pas si sûr.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, un « homme » aux yeux rougeoyants et à l'esprit torturé s'arrêtait net. Il savait que quelque chose lui échappait. Il était sur et certain d'avoir oublié un élément d'une importance capitale durant son escapade. Oui, mais quoi ?

« POOTTTEEEERRRRR !!!!!!……. ».

Et, peut-être, certains de ses pas si fidèles mangemorts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FINI, à la prochaine !


End file.
